I will help you CAMREN
by ClexCamren
Summary: EN PAUSE. Le médecin les avait prévenues dès la naissance de la petite. Il leur avait bien dit que leur fille aurait des problèmes de santé tout au long de sa vie, en particulier aux genoux. À l'âge de ses 16 ans, Camila doit subir une première petite opération... [...] Trois ans plus tard, le docteur craint le pire après avoir diagnostiqué Camila après une énième chute. EN PAUSE.
1. Chapitre 1

«Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer ainsi, mais votre fille risque de ne plus pouvoir utiliser ses jambes dans un an, voir peut-être deux. Il faut l'opérer ou elle en perdra l'usage et finira...»

«Dans une chaise roulante.»

Sa voix était tremblante, ses yeux brillants dû aux larmes qui menacées de couler. Elle allait finir en fauteuil roulant... Son pire cauchemar...

«Camila, je t'avais demandé de rester dans ta chambre !» lui cria sa mère.

«Désolée... Mais je voulais le verdict, et vous ne me l'aurez pas annoncé, ni toi, ni papa. Je vous connais...» déclara la brune juste avant de tourner les talons pour s'enfuir jusque dans sa chambre, à l'étage, le plus vite possible.

Elle se jeta sur son lit juste après avoir claqué la porte de sa chambre. Ses sanglots venaient d'exploser la barrière de ses lèvres, les larmes coulaient sans en demander l'autorisation... Elle allait passer le reste de sa vie en fauteuil de roulant... Comment en était-elle arrivé là ? Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'à sa naissance, la vie ne l'avait pas gâtée. Et maintenant, à part pleurer et s'attirer d'autant plus les regards de pitiés de la part de ses camarades de classe, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Absolument rien. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre un jour normalement.

Soit elle se réveillait en pleine nuit, dû à ses douleurs aux genoux, ou alors elle faisait une crise d'asthme à n'importe quel moment... En journée elle ne pouvait pas sortir, ou du moins, elle ne pouvait pas sortir seule. Ses parents craignant qu'elle ne tombe à n'importe quel moment. Mais malheureusement pour ces derniers, Camila n'était pas le genre de fille à sympathiser avec ciel, mer, océan et terre. Elle se contentait en général, de rester dans son coin, à la bibliothèque, au fond de la cour, dans la classe, dans les couloirs... Mais jamais accompagné. Le peu de fois où elle avait essayé de se faire des amis, c'était juste parce que ces derniers avaient pitiés d'elle. Quand elle l'avait découvert, elle avait préférés les envoyer balader, poliment et, rester seule. Au moins ainsi, elle ne se baladait pas avec de faux amis.

Une petite heure plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, puis une voiture démarrée et ensuite, le silence. Elle en déduit que le docteur était parti et que maintenant, elle pouvait dormir. Elle avait dû se lever tôt ce matin, alors que nous étions dimanche. Ce qui ne lui avait pas plu du tout... Et tout ça pour garder sa petite sœur, certes, elle l'aime, elle pourrait donner sa vie pour la sienne, cependant elle aurait aimé pouvoir dormir plus. À cause de son horrible nuit, elle avait des cernes. Et à peine avait-elle trouvé le sommeil que ses parents l'avaient réveillée...

Quand son réveil se mit à sonner, sa main tapota sa table de nuit près de son lit à la recherche de ce dernier. Quand elle se posa dessus, elle l'éteignit mais ne bougea pas. Pourtant, elle était bel et bien réveillée, mais n'avait aucune envie de bouger... Peut-être allait-elle rester ici finalement ? Dans son lit, bien au chaud, en pyjama... Après tout, qui aurait envie de sortir en période d'hiver... Et puis, elle avait sport aujourd'hui, pendant deux longues heures elle allait devoir attendre sur un banc parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire sport. Mise à part la piscine mais encore là avec son allergie au chlore... C'était risqué et impensable pour elle.

Ce fut avec un grognement qu'elle sortit de façon lasse de son nid douillet. Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le parquet froid, lui provoquant un frisson dont elle se serait bien passé. Puis elle suivie ses pas jusque la salle de bain où elle se préparait tous les matins, de manière presque répétitive tant elle faisait ses mouvements sans même s'en rendre compte.

Peu de temps après, elle était en bas dans la cuisine où sa petite sœur déjeuner déjà. Cette dernière lui souriait toujours de manière un peu trop innocente, mais c'était Sofia, elle souriait toujours de façon aussi innocente sans le savoir. C'est donc automatiquement que l'aînée de la famille lui rendis son sourire, bien que très léger, mais la plus jeune put le percevoir et c'était le principal.

Comme d'habitude, Camila prit la route à pied. Son établissement était dans la direction opposée à celui de sa cadette et il n'y avait pas de bus dans ces environs. Elle soupira, faisant ainsi naître un petit nuage de buée près de ses lèvres, son sac était sur son épaule et ses mains dans ses poches, bien au chaud. Elle était couverte d'un manteau ainsi que d'une écharpe et un bonnet. Sa mère avait souvent insisté pour qu'elle porte des gants, mais la brune avait toujours refusé. Elle avait peut-être la santé fragile, elle pouvait peut-être attraper un rhume au coin de la rue, ou juste en pointant le bout de son nez dehors, mais jamais elle ne porterait des gants. Elle avait passé ce cape depuis longtemps. Le bonnet, le manteau, l'écharpe... C'était amplement suffisant pour elle.

Et comme d'habitude, en passant le pas de la porte d'entrée de son université les discussions qui se faisaient entendre dans le hall d'entrée cessèrent aussitôt, ou pour certaines elles baissèrent juste d'un ou deux volumes. Des regards se posèrent sur elle, plus ou moins discrets. Mais elle en avait l'habitude, elle les ignorait. Depuis la primaire c'était comme ça. À force on s'y habitue. Elle passa le hall sans même prendre la peine de leur lancer un regard pour leur dire bonjour ou quoique ce soit du genre. Elle préférait passer, telle une simple ombre, et rejoindre la petite salle où certains étudiants finissaient leur café tout en discutant. Des étudiants ayant dans la vingtaine d'années. Normalement, une personne âgée de 18/19 ans ne s'aventure pas ici. Mais dès lors qu'elle avait compris que dans cette pièce, on ne la regardait pas différemment, elle n'avait cessé de venir. Parce que ici, on ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise, on ne lui lançait pas des regards compatissants plein de pitié, non, on l'ignorait tout simplement.

Elle s'installa à une table, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, une table au fond près d'un radiateur et déposa son sac sur cette dernière en soupirant. Elle retira ensuite son bonnet, qui lui donnait un peu trop chaud, puis son écharpe. Elle ouvrit également son manteau, qui commençait à l'étouffer. Là, elle était à l'aise. Si elle était une addicte de lecture elle aurait probablement sorti un livre. Mais malheureusement, elle était plus du genre à regarder des films que lire. Elle aurait bien dessiné, mais même sa petite sœur de 8 ans dessinait mieux qu'elle. Elle préférait écouter discrètement les conversations qui se faisaient entendre dans la pièce.

«Hey, petite, lève toi ça a sonné.»

La voix raisonnait dans sa tête, une voix douce mais mature. Probablement une étudiante. Cette dernière la bougeait un peu au niveau de l'épaule pour la réveiller en douceur. Ce qui fonctionnait plutôt bien, la brune ouvrit ses deux orbes noisettes et s'étira doucement avant de regarder la personne qui se tenait à présent debout à ses côtés. Une blonde, plutôt petite... Était-elle vraiment à l'université ?

«Je sais que le coin des étudiants est plutôt paisible... Mais évite tout de même d'arriver en retard.» reprit-elle en souriant. «D'ailleurs je vais y aller, sinon les pimbêches là-bas à l'entrée vont me faire une de ces morales !»

Camila tourna la tête en direction des deux concernées, qui par ailleurs ne ressemblaient en aucun cas à des pimbêches. Et vue l'allure de la blonde en face d'elle, ça l'étonnerait fortement qu'elle traîne avec ce genre de filles. Ce fut donc avec un dernier sourire, magnifique soit dit en passant, que l'inconnue sortit de la pièce. Bizarre, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu en rentrant... Peu importe, non ? Elle devait se rhabiller pour sortir d'ici et rejoindre son établissement. D'ailleurs comment savait-elle qu'elle n'était pas étudiante ? Elles ne se connaissaient même pas.

Elle soupira et se leva, repris son sac sur son épaule et rejoignis son immeuble. Grâce à cette fille, elle était arrivée pile à l'heure. Et elle put constater avec joie et soulagement que sa place au fond près du radiateur n'était pas prise. Mais sa joie fut rapidement perdue. C'était évident, les élèves lui avaient juste laissé la place libre. Si elle n'aurait pas une santé aussi fragile, elle était sûre qu'elle serait déjà prise...

Les deux premières heures passèrent, mathématique puis français. Rien d'extra si ce n'était le fait qu'elle avait manqué la moitié des cours la semaine passée et qu'à présent, elle était paumée. Elle avait donc demandé les cahiers de personnes dans sa classe et rattraperait durant le sport, à la bibliothèque histoire de profiter de la petite pause de dix minutes pour aller se chercher de quoi se réchauffer à la boulangerie du coin. Bien que si elle le voulait, il y avait des distributeurs dans la salle des étudiants, de boissons chaudes, froides, mais également un distributeur de truc à manger. Mais elle préférait tout de même sortir, marcher quelques minutes, puis revenir tout en mangeant sur la route.

Une fois la pause passée, elle avait prévenu son professeur de sport qu'elle allait rattraper ses courts. Ce dernier étant au courant pour les problèmes de l'adolescente, ne chercha pas plus et la laissa tranquille.

À peine fut-elle entré dans le lieu calme, reposant et chaud, que la bibliothécaire lui souhaita un bonjour. Mais en voyant que c'était Camila, elle esquissa un sourire. La femme était une personne plutôt âgée, à peine plus grande que la brune, avec des lunettes. Mais elle semblait se tenir en meilleure forme qu'elle...

«Camila, bonjour. Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tout va bien ?»

La lycéenne hocha la tête.

«J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes, vous savez, de santé.» répondit-elle finalement après avoir hésité quelques secondes. «Mon coin est libre ?»

«Depuis la semaine passée, il y a une étudiante qui vient réviser. Sans doute pour ses interrogations... Elle n'est pas bruyante et ne semble pas être très bavarde. Tout comme toi.»

Malgré les informations, elle ne semblait pas très enchanté de devoir partager son petit coin rien qu'à elle. Mais elle n'en tenue pas compte et resta silencieuse. Quelle genre de personne pouvait bien venir réviser à 10 heures du matin ? Sans doute le genre d'intello, fille à papa et maman...

Oui enfin c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit. Mais en arrivant à destination, elle fut plutôt surprise de voir une personne hors de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Elle avait plutôt pensé à une blonde, ou une brune, avec des lunettes et le style un peu "classique" typique des filles de bonnes familles qui ne pensent qu'à réviser jour et nuit.

Mais ce fut tout le contraire. La personne assise là, avait certes la tête baissée pour lire les lignes de son cahier, mais elle possédait non pas des cheveux blonds ou bruns, mais noirs, détachaient et plutôt longs. Elle ne portait pas de lunettes, du moins à première vue. Et avait un style un peu... Décontracté, du genre jean simple, chemise à carreaux ouverte, un tee-shirt avec des motifs qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer... Une paire de basket... Cette dernière, en se sentant observer, releva doucement la tête. Ainsi, Camila put facilement distinguer le dessin sur son tee-shirt "1975", et la couleur de ses yeux. Vert. Un vert qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour en vrai, elle l'avait déjà vu sur des images, mais jamais en réalité.

«Je peux t'aider ?» questionna calmement la jeune étudiante.

«Je venais juste pour... Pour rattraper mes cours... Si ça ne te dérange pas...»

Camila et la conversation... Une grande histoire d'amour n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'aimait pas parler, en général les gens ne lui parlent que pour lui proposer de l'aide, jamais pour faire connaissance. Donc elle évitait, un maximum. Et quand elle devait répondre à une question, elle se mettait automatiquement à bégayait ou à bloquer à certains moments de ses phrases... Ceci, l'inconnue assise l'avait bien remarqué. C'est ce qui l'avait fait sourire, enfin, d'après la brune...

«Installe toi, je t'en prie. Je ne mords pas.»

La métissée hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et posa son sac sur une chaise afin de retirer ce qui lui donnait des bouffées de chaleurs depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait posé le tout sur la même chaise puis s'était installé et avait sorti ses affaires afin de rattraper ses cours calmement. Et tout ça, sans même remarquer que deux orbes vertes l'observée discrètement, probablement par curiosité. Les deux filles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées, jamais vu, et elles venaient tout juste de s'adresser la parole. Mais quand elle releva la tête, celle de l'étudiante était baissée. Pourtant, elle aurait juré qu'elle l'observait il y avait deux secondes... Ou peut-être plus ? Mais avec son temps de réaction, elle ne remarquait pas toujours les choses au bon moment. Ou tout simplement, elle se faisait des films.


	2. Chapitre 2

18 heures. C'était l'heure à laquelle elle finissait le lundi et le vendredi dû à son club de théâtre. Elle avait dû insister un peu auprès de sa mère pour pouvoir y entrer, cette dernière avait peur que sa fille ne se fasse mal ou emmener par un pervers on ne savait trop où. Pourquoi ? En hiver, il fait noir assez tôt. Ce pourquoi elle avait tant peur pour sa fille aînée. Mais elle rentrait toujours dans les alentours de 18 heures 30, donc il n'y avait rien à craindre.

La brune arpentait actuellement les couloirs du bâtiment B, celui des lycéens. En temps normal, ils seraient bombés de gens. Mais à cette heure-ci, personne ne rôdait dans l'établissement. Elle les traversait comme à son habitude, calmement, ses pas résonnaient légèrement entre les murs. Elle poussa une porte. Puis deux. Et elle arriva enfin devant la porte de sortie, elle se demandait toujours pourquoi avoir installé autant de portes dans un seul hall... Elle replaça une dernière fois son écharpe correctement autour de son cou, ainsi que son bonnet sur sa tête. Elle vérifia une énième fois si son manteau était correctement fermé, puis poussa la troisième porte qui grinçait toujours. Quand allaient-ils enfin la réparer ? Le matin c'était presque insupportable.

Aussitôt l'énorme porte métallique ouverte, le froid hivernal se plaqua contre ses pauvres joues qui n'avaient rien demandées d'autre que d'être au chaud. Mais malheureusement son écharpe ne couvrait que le bas de son visage, juste au-dessus de ses lèvres et un peu en dessous de la limite de son nez. Mais elle ne chercha pas plus et s'avança dans les rues alors que la neige s'était mise à tomber. Cette dernière venait se poser avec toute la douceur qu'il puisse exister sur cette planète, sur les vêtements de la métisse. Elle se mêlait également dans ses longs cheveux bruns, fondant aussi vite qu'elle avait atterris, dans la seconde même. Elle s'arrêta à un feu rouge, malgré qu'il le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de voitures, on ne savait jamais. Un accident était vite arrivé et Camila n'était pas la plus chanceuse de ce monde, et elle le savait très bien. Elle préférait donc attendre, patiemment... Puis traverser quand le feu passait au vert.

De l'autre côté du trottoir elle put remarquer facilement qu'il y avait du verglas au sol. Mais elle avait la flemme de contourner les plaques gelées et ses genoux commençaient à lui faire mal. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps avec des choses aussi futiles, elle ferait attention et puis c'est tout. Ses parents l'auraient sans aucun doute engueuler s'ils la voyaient faire ça, passer sur du glaçon... Elle faillit rire, mais au loin elle put entendre un chien aboyait. Oh... Pas un gros chien, un petit chien. Les rues étaient calmes et c'était facile d'entendre un aboiement quand la ville n'avait pas de moteurs ambulant à chaque coin de rues. Cependant, ça l'avait distraite. Un peu trop distraite. Quand elle avait posé son pied, ce dernier avait décidé de glisser et, n'ayant rien pour se rattraper elle finit par se retrouver à embrasser le sol. Enfin pas vraiment... Ses genoux avaient embrassé l'énorme flaque d'eau transformée en glace. Ils l'avaient percuté, plutôt violemment. Ses mains s'étaient posées au sol par réflexe et maintenant elle ressentait une sensation de brûlure sur ces dernières. Une grimace avait pris place sur le joli minois de la lycéenne qui retenait ses larmes.

Hier, elle avait glissé à cause du carrelage mouillé dans la cuisine, sa mère ne l'avait pas prévenue et elle s'était vite retrouvée la figure par terre. Un peu dans la même position qu'à présent... Le pire était que le docteur allait l'examiner une fois qu'elle serait rentrée et dirait encore une fois la même chose... Que ses genoux s'abîmaient de plus en plus de jours en jours... Elle soupira, longuement, elle avait avec difficulté ravalé ses larmes. Elle se releva, doucement, les jambes tremblantes sous l'effet de la douleur et le froid n'arrangeait en rien sa situation déjà... Complexe...

Finalement, elle était parvenue jusque devant sa porte tant bien que mal et en boitant. Franchement, si un inconnu l'aurait rattrapé elle l'aurait peut-être serré dans ses bras pour le remercier... Mais avec sa chance actuellement à Hawaï, c'était loin d'arriver. Elle prit une grande aspiration avant d'entrer chez elle, elle baissa la clinche un peu trop froide à son goût et entra dans la petite demeure. La chaleur qui y était la réchauffa en moins de trente secondes, elle aurait bien profité, mais son pantalon était légèrement mouillé au niveau de ses genoux dû à sa précédente chute. Et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enlever tout ce surplus de vêtement que sa mère était déjà sur son dos, l'examinant dans les moindres détails. Camila se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sa mère venait de froncer les sourcils... Elle allait se faire passer un savon.

«Tu es tombé ? Comment ? Où ? Sur quoi ?» les questions étaient simples, mais la brune préférait retiré son écharpe, son bonnet et son manteau avant de répondre.

«J'ai glissé.» répondu-t-elle simplement, avec une voix plutôt faible, ravalant un sanglot. La douleur commençait à être insupportable. «Je peux aller m'asseoir ?»

Sans broncher sa génitrice la laissa aller s'installer dans le fauteuil du salon, près du radiateur. Sofia, sa petite sœur, vint la voir avec un regard un peu inquiet. Elle n'avait peut-être que huit ans, mais comprenait bien la situation. Elle savait que sa grande sœur n'était pas bien. Et pour la réconforter, elle s'installa auprès d'elle, lui offrant une douce étreinte avec ses petits bras. Ce simple geste suffit à la métisse pour la faire sourire tendrement, c'était de ça dont elle avait besoin. De tendresse, d'attention, de "Comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?" et non d'une énième foutue leçon de morale. Mais ça, sa mère ne semblait pas vouloir le comprendre. Donc oui, heureusement que sa petite sœur adorée était là.

«Camila, sur quoi es-tu tombé ?» insista la plus âgée, les bras croisés et toujours avec cette expression dure sur le visage.

«Je te l'ai dit maman, j'ai glissé, sur une plaque de verglas. Rien de bien grave...»

Si, elle savait que c'était grave, elle essayait juste de se convaincre du contraire. De se dire que la douleur, ce n'était que là-haut dans sa tête. Puis elle posa doucement sa main sur la bouche de sa cadette qui allait prendre la parole, sans doute pour la défendre, mais elle préférait se faire engueuler à sa place. Si elle aurait contourner cette flaque, elle ne serait pas tombée c'est tout. C'était de sa faute, il fallait qu'elle assume les conséquences.

«Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de contourner ça ? Si tu continues, tu ne vas plus aller en cour, tu auras des cours à domicile et»

«Non.» la coupa donc la concernée, ce qui surpris même sa mère. «Les cours à domicile, ça a un coût. Je préfère me briser les genoux que de devoir te laisser payer des cours que je peux avoir gratuitement au lycée.» continua-t-elle avant que la porte d'entrer ne s'ouvre.

Le docteur de la famille apparut alors juste après, suivis du père de la patiente qui avait retiré sa main des lèvres de sa petite sœur. Sa mère avait de nouveau froncé les sourcils. Mais d'un côté, sa fille avait raison. Les cours particuliers n'étaient pas gratuits... Elle s'éclipsa silencieusement dans la cuisine pour préparer de quoi réchauffer tout le monde correctement. Quant au médecin, il s'approcha de Camila qui en ce moment, ne faisait que le dévisageait. Ce dernier ne faisait que lui répéter la même chose, elle avait compris, elle n'avait plus 10 ans. Mais 19. Elle était assez grande pour comprendre toute seule ce qui n'allait pas.

«Tu es apparemment tombé sur le chemin du retour.» constata l'homme assez âgé, en voyant l'état du pantalon de la pseudo-adulte. «Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, où classes-tu la douleur ?»

Camila réfléchit. 10 c'était peut-être abusé, elle n'avait pas encore mal à ce point, mais 1, ce serait mentir ouvertement. 5, ce n'était pas suffisant... Elle ne dirait pas 6 non plus. Mais peut-être 7 ou 8. C'était plus convenable.

«7, voir peut-être 8.»

Il acquiesça de façon silencieuse puis le rituel débuta. La brune monta dans sa chambre non sans grimacer, pour se changer et enfiler un short. Face au miroir, elle put constater que ses deux genoux viraient vers le bleu violacé... Pas très beau à voir. Mais c'était ce qu'il lui arrivait quand elle chutait ici ou là, peu importe la composition du sol. Bitume, moquette, carrelage, ou encore même de la glace... Si elle tombait, c'était fini. En ce moment elle remerciait son allergie au chlore, au moins elle n'avait pas à aller à la piscine et exposer ses bleus. Les gens pourraient croire qu'elle était une enfant battue et la regarderait encore avec pitié. Elle n'en avait pas besoin de cette pitié.

Après de longues minutes d'absence total, elle cligna des yeux. Ces derniers étaient devenus, pendant un court instant, vide d'expression total. Sa tête se secoua de droite à gauche pour reprendre ses esprits avant qu'elle ne redescende alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie: Aller dormir. Dormir pour tenter d'oublier cette douleur presque devenue insupportable dû aux marches d'escaliers qu'elle devait monter et descendre, dû aux pas qu'elle exécutait difficilement pour rejoindre le salon et s'installer une nouvelle fois dans le fauteuil auprès de sa petite sœur qui la regardait toujours avec cette pointe d'inquiétude.

«Faite vite s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais rejoindre mon lit.»

«J'aimerais beaucoup Camila, mais tes genoux sont plutôt bien»

«Bleus. Je sais, ils sont bleus, voir même violet mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Ils ne vont plus m'être utile dans deux ans, pourquoi continuez-vous de m'examiner ? Je sais déjà ce que j'ai, et vous voir ne fait que me le rappeler.»

Le regard de son père l'incita à se taire, à ne pas en rajouter plus. La métisse roula des yeux en croisant les bras. Ces auscultations ne servaient à rien et pourtant elle devait les subir tous les jours. Du lundi au dimanche. Ce docteur commençait à sévèrement lui taper sur le système. Les seules rares fois où elle l'avait apprécié, c'était quand il lui parlait de sa fille. Comme quoi cette dernière voulait entrer au FBI. Elle lui avait demandée pourquoi, mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Il lui avait simplement dit "Pose lui la question directement." Mais elle ne la connaissait même pas, et elle n'avait pas cherché à la connaître plus que ça. Elle se souvenait juste qu'elle avait dans la vingtaine. Voir peut-être juste 20 ans...

Plus tard dans la soirée, la porte sonna sans que personne n'y fasse réellement attention. Camila qui était au bas des escaliers décida d'aller ouvrir, de toute façon les adultes discutaient et Sofia s'était endormie. Elle espérait juste que ce ne soit pas ces stupides voisins qui puaient la joie de vivre à des kilomètres... Elle ouvrit donc. Sur le coup, elle eut comme un "bug mental". Son docteur avait bien dit que sa fille allait peut-être passer pour le rejoindre et aidé son père, mais jamais oh grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé l'avoir déjà rencontré au moins une fois dans sa piètre vie ennuyante et malchanceuse.

Et c'était apparemment le même bug chez la jeune femme puisqu'elle ne bougeait pas. C'était plutôt drôle à voir. Mais le froid lui rappelait qu'il fallait déjà qu'elle la fasse entrer et ensuite, qu'elle refermait parce que l'hiver était encore là. De ce fait elle se recula et la laissa passer.

«Je ne pensais tomber sur toi au début, mais sur une parfaite inconnue que je n'avais jamais rencontrée de ma vie.» le blanc fut donc rompu par la nouvelle arrivante qui souriait pleinement. «J'espère que tu es arrivé à l'heure ce matin ?»

«Je...» voilà, son manque de dialogue se faisait ressentir dès qu'elle devait entamer une vraie conversation avec quelqu'un. «Oui... Merci de m'avoir réveillé...»

La blonde lui offrit un radieux sourire avant de baisser son regard sur les genoux de la plus jeune, elle fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas au regard noisette qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

«Je... Je suis tombée en rentrant des cours... Rien de bien grave...»

Elle espérait juste que ça passe et, que du coup, son père ne lui ait pas parlé de ses problèmes de santé. Mais apparemment la jeune étudiante semblait être au courant puisqu'elle esquissa un petit sourire en venant tapoter l'épaule de la brune qui cherchait une once de pitié dans le regard brun de la jeune femme. Mais rien. Absolument rien. Ce qui la surpris assez fortement, habituellement quand les gens apprenaient ils se mettaient immédiatement à avoir de la peine pour elle alors que là non.

«Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, ce n'est pas très bon pour toi de rester debout trop longtemps.» elle regarda Camila puis les escaliers juste derrière elles. «Je vais t'accompagner jusque là-haut, on ne sait jamais.»

Ça devait bien être la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un était aussi attentionné avec elle, quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait vraiment et qui la regardait comme une personne "normale", qui ne l'agressait pas pour lui dire d'aller dormir, de ne pas rester debout trop longtemps, qui l'accompagnait au cas où elle chuterait à cause des marches d'escalier... Cette fille, elle ne la connaissait pas, mais elle l'aimait. Tout simplement.

 _ **J'aime me stopper comme une fourbe.**_

 _ **Nan en vrai, il se passe rien d'extra pour l'instant, Lauren n'est pas dans ce chapitre (par contre son clébard oui-) Hum. Mais elle va venir vous en faite pas. Je prends mon temps écoutez, j'aime prendre mon temps pour bien "organiser" l'histoire et les relations entre les filles. Et oui, la fille du médecin n'est autre que Ally. Et oui, elle veut entrer au FBI. Je la vois bien au FBI.**_

 _ **Du coup le prochain chapitre je pense qu'il sera centré sur l'évolution de l'amitié entre Ally et Camila.**_

 _ **Voilà.**_


	3. Chapitre 3

Une petite demie heure était passé alors que les deux étudiantes discutaient plus ou moins sans problème. Camila ayant toujours son petit problème de "socialisation", n'aimant pas vraiment parler, elle écoutait plus qu'elle n'ouvrait la bouche. Elle avait ainsi appris que la fille du docteur se prénommait Allyson, mais qu'on l'appelait plus souvent Ally, voir Allycat. Qu'elle étudiait au département des recherches scientifiques puisqu'elle voulait entrer au FBI, mais elle n'avait jamais évoqué ses raisons. Et elle ne voulait pas la forcer, donc elle s'abstenait et rester silencieuse. Par contre, elle avait évoqué ses amies, dont une nouvelle connaissance sans forcément préciser qui elles étaient.

«Tu ne parles beaucoup dis moi. Il ne t'arrive rien d'intéressant durant tes journées passé au lycée ?»

La plus jeune ferma les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui ? Rien de bien intéressant... Ce matin elle n'avait pas été en sport comme à son habitude elle était allée rattraper ses cours à la bibliothèque auprès d'une inconnue... Elle ouvrit subitement. C'était ça, le truc "intéressant" qui lui était arrivé. C'était cette "rencontre" avec cette étudiante à peine plus âgée qu'elle dont elle ignorait le prénom. Elle pouvait toujours la décrire en passant par une question.

«La connaissance que tu as faite, ce ne serait pas une fille aux cheveux noirs, des yeux magnifiquement vert que je n'aurais jamais cru possible exister et»

«Lauren.» voyant l'air incrédule de sa camarade, elle lui offrit un doux sourire. «Camila, cette fille s'appelle Lauren.»

Elle nota silencieusement cette information dans sa tête. Bien que c'était un peu bête de sa part de ne pas lui avoir demandé comment elle s'appelait alors qu'elle avait passée deux heures avec elle dans un silence qu'elle avait trouvé... Agréable, tout en se lançant entre temps des petits regards.

«Si tu veux tomber sur elle, tu la trouveras soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans les couloirs de l'université, du côté du département des sciences, ou dans les alentours du club de médecine.»

«Il y a un club de médecine ?» répéta-t-elle, un peu étonné.

«Evidemment, c'est dans les options. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en choisir, la preuve je n'en ai pas ça ne me servirait à rien.» continua Ally avant d'arquer un sourcil en voyant l'excitation soudaine dans la voix de sa nouvelle "amie" si l'on pouvait dire ça ainsi. «Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ?»

«Je suis dispensé de sport donc je passe du temps à la bibliothèque...»

Voyant la gêne occasionné de la cadette, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la concernée, cette dernière avait froncé les sourcils. Elle se foutait d'elle ? Non, elle devait sûrement trouver la situation... Amusante ? Même si sur le coup, pour elle, il n'y avait rien de drôle.

Après son petit "fou rire" passé, l'étudiante de 23 ans se leva du lit et tapota le dessus de la tête de la plus jeune avec un sourire rassurant. Sans doute pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se moquait pas d'elle.

«Je vais devoir descendre, j'étais venu pour aider ton père de base. Et je me suis retrouvé à faire connaissance avec toi.»

«Ne t'inquiète pas il me dit souvent que je suis insociable donc ça ne va pas la déranger.» l'aînée lâcha un petit rire à l'entente de cette phrase, faisant alors sourire la brune. «Tu devais l'aider pour..?»

«Oh, rien de bien important.»

Ce fut sur un dernier sourire bienveillant et un petit "bye bye" de la main qu'Ally quitta la chambre de la lycéenne qui resta assise durant un petit moment, si on lui avait dit qu'elle allait rencontrer la fille de son docteur juste après l'avoir croisé au petit matin, elle ne vous aurait certainement pas crus. Et encore moins si vous lui aviez dit que cette dernière aller lui donner des informations sur cette fameuse Lauren. Cependant même avec ça, ce ne serait certainement pas elle qui irait à sa rencontre.

Elle soupira, se laissant retomber sur le dos la tête sur son oreiller. Son regard fixé sur ce qui se passait devant lui, c'est-à-dire, le plafond. Rien d'intéressant vous me direz, mais c'était comme ça qu'elle remettait les idées en place avant de s'endormir. La majorité des personnes réfléchissent sous la douche, elle, c'est en fixant le plafond grisâtre de sa chambre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne veuille bien d'elle. Et ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Elle était fatiguée mais ce foutu sommeil ne voulait pas encore d'elle. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure elle se tournait et se retournait encore et encore sous ses couvertures afin de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Au final elle se releva pour aller ouvrir sa fenêtre, trouvant qu'il faisait un peu trop chaud dans la pièce.

Comme un peu plus tôt, il neigeait. Encore et encore... Elle n'aimait pas tellement cette période d'après Noël où les flocons ne cessaient de tomber du ciel gris malgré la nuit tombée. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, observant les quelques rares passant marcher sur les trottoirs enneigeaient en souriant. Puis de nouveau elle entendît un chien aboyait, le même qu'un peu plus tôt apparemment. Ce satané chien l'avait faite chuté alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Une voix suivie juste après l'aboiement, bien qu'elle n'ait pu distinguer ce que cette dernière disait, la personne appelait sans doute le chien qui semblait s'enfuir à chaque coin de rue. À cette pensée elle eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Les chiens pouvaient être obéissants comme pas du tout...

La brune referma doucement sa fenêtre, la température de sa chambre ayant chuté de quelques degrés elle retourna sous sa couverture en baillant légèrement. Elle ne fit pas attention à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit puis se referma, c'était sans doute Ally et son père qui repartaient. Donc elle se contenta de s'installer confortablement dans son lit et de se laisser prendre par Morphée.

C'est ainsi que son début de semaine commença. Lundi fut passé, s'en suivis de mardi, mercredi... Jeudi elle n'avait pas été en cours et le reste de la semaine également. Mardi et mercredi elle était allée à la bibliothèque comme à son habitude durant ses heures de trous. Elle avait de nouveau croisé Lauren, bien que du mercredi elle l'avait croisé alors qu'elle sortait des lieux et qu'elle, entrait dans la pièce. Un regard, un sourire... Sans plus. Elle avait également recroisé Ally dans la petite salle de "permanence" qu'elle squattait le matin. Cette dernière l'avait emmené auprès de ses propres amies sans lui demander son avis...

Mais à présent, la fin de semaine s'était faite bien plus calme puisque Dinah et Mani n'avaient pas pu taquiner les deux plus petites. Donc Camila et Ally qui faisaient environ la même taille... Qu'importe. La brune n'avait pas pu aller en cour pour le reste de la semaine due à une grippe en plus d'un rhume. Elle avait dû rester cloué au lit sans pouvoir rien dire, cependant, Ally était tout de même venue lui passer visite étant la fille du docteur de la métisse.

De ce fait, arrivé le week-end elle était aussi restée enfermer chez elle, mais dans le salon, sous une couverture avec du chocolat. Elle observait simplement sa petite sœur faire ses devoirs et réfléchir avant de gratter la feuille collée dans son cahier.

«Ally va venir aujourd'hui ?» demanda soudainement la petite Sofia en relevant la tête de ses devoirs.

«Hm ? Je ne sais pas Sofia, elle est très occupée tu sais ?» répondu doucement Camila en s'enroulant d'autant plus dans sa couverture en coton.

«Oh... C'est dommage...»

«Elle est comme toi, elle a des devoirs, surtout avec ce qu'elle aimerait faire quand elle quittera l'université.»

«Au moins quand elle est là et que vous discutez ensemble tu es plus joyeuse et tu oublies tes problèmes...» continua la cadette après un petit moment de silence.

La brune ne répondit rien. Sa petite sœur avait raison de toute façon. Pour le peu de temps qu'elle passait avec l'étudiante en recherche scientifique Camila semblait reprendre goût à la vie, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Quand Ally était là, il était vrai que la brune souriait un peu plus que d'habitude, même si elle n'avait pas encore ris. Oh... Ça devait bien faire quelques années que ses parents ne l'ont plus entendu rire à cœur ouvert comme avant.

À vrai dire sa seule vraie et unique motivation d'aller en cour, c'était surtout pour avoir la chance de croiser Ally et peut-être Lauren. Peut-être ? Non... Lauren et Ally étaient ses uniques motivations de vraiment vouloir continuer d'aller au bahut. Même si elle n'adressait pas un mot à cette jeune femme aux yeux incroyablement magnifique, elle aimait tout de même l'observer silencieusement ou échanger quelques regards discrets ainsi que des sourires avec elle. Ça lui suffisait pour lui refaire sa journée. Et la joie de vivre de la jeune blonde également... Sinon à part ça, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça de rester chez elle dans un canapé sous une couverture avec pour seule compagnie sa petite sœur. Ses parents étant pour l'instant parti faire quelques courses.

La brune soupira longuement, attirant l'attention de sa cadette.

«Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?»

«Non non, je réfléchissais juste.»

Cette réponse suffis à la plus petite pour qu'elle retourne à son occupation, laissant ainsi sa grande sœur se reperdre dans ses pensées.

Sauf que cette dernière se mit à somnoler dans le canapé jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre, laissant ainsi ses parents suivis du docteur entrer dans la demeure. Ce qui avait un peu fait sursauter la métisse qui s'était retourné pour observer les nouveaux arrivants, avec peut-être l'espoir de voir Ally ? Malheureusement aujourd'hui il n'y avait que son père. Elle soupira de nouveau...

Le week-end se passa sans encombre et avec ennuie. Du lundi Camila était retournée en cours pour le plus grand bonheur de la fille du médecin qui l'avait aperçu depuis la cour entrée dans cette fameuse pièce. Et comme d'habitude elle était accompagné de Dinah et Mani.

«Alors comme ça on ne vient pas en cours Mila ?» ironisa Dinah en s'appuyant sur la tête d'Ally.

«S'il te plaît, ton coude n'est pas un marshmallow tout moue.»

«Oh tu ne vas pas te plaindre à neuf heures du matin !»

«C'est toi qui me prend pour un perchoir !» s'exclama donc la future agent du FBI en repoussant son amie. «Non mais franchement ! Je ne suis pas un accoudoir !»

Cette petite scène amusait fortement la métisse qui avait reposé son regard sur Normani qui observait aussi le spectacle un peu de manière désespérée.

«Les filles, vous criez à neuf heures du matin... Faites un effort pour rester calme au moins jusque dix heures...» leur demanda donc la jeune femme à la peau ébène.

Camila acquiesça, montrant son accord. Ni plus, ni moins. Ce qui calma les deux autres.

«Donc j'en étais où... Ah oui ! Mila, ce n'est pas bien de sécher les cours.»

Pour seule réponse, Dinah eut droit à un haussement d'épaule. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant, en quelques jours elle s'était habituée au comportement peu sociable de la brunette. Quant à Ally, elle suivait du regard une personne à l'extérieur.

«Au faite Mila... Je t'ai dit que Lauren était dans la classe de Mani ?»

Cette phrase interpella la cubaine qui releva aussitôt la tête vers cette dernière. Et ce "changement de comportement" soudain n'avait pas manqué d'interpeller à son tour la lycéenne qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de Mila depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Ceci lui fit arquer un sourcil. Comment Ally pouvait-elle attiré aussi facilement l'attention de la brune ?

«Non tu ne me l'as pas dit.» dit-elle simplement. «Ça devrait m'intéresser ?»

L'étudiante esquissa un sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à Normani qui arqua un sourcil à son tour, effectivement, pourquoi cela l'intéresserait ?

«Lauren n'est pas très sociable, elle est toujours plongée dans ses bouquins Ally. Et quand on essaie de l'approcher, elle nous sort qu'elle n'a pas le temps. Je ne comprends pas ce que les garçons de la classe lui trouvent.»

«Son regard peut-être...» souffla soudainement la métisse, totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

Ceci eu comme un "dé-clique" dans la tête de Dinah qui était restée plantée là à réfléchir. Donc la petite Camila semblait être intéressée par la première de la classe au look un peu rebelle. Elle en prit note dans un coin de sa tête.

«Pour t'avouer, son regard n'a rien de»

«Mani, cette fille a un regard magnifique.» la coupa Camila en la regardant, mais toujours avec une voix parfaitement calme. «Tu ne l'as pas vu de près. Mais encore même de loin je suis sûre qu'il est tout aussi beau.»

La plus petite du groupe mais la plus âgée quand même lança un regard à Dinah qui hocha la tête, puis à Mani qui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Et la brune les observait, se demandant ce qu'elles complotaient. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne les interrompe, heureusement, ça devenait trop bizarre pour la pauvre lycéenne qui attrapa ses affaires pour rejoindre son bâtiment accompagné de DJ. Oui, c'était Mani qui l'appelait ainsi. Donc les autres avaient suivis le mouvement.

«Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, tu es en première quoi ?»

«En littéraire, je pensais que Ally t'en avais parlé comme vous êtes toujours cloîtrées ensemble à vous dévisager.»

Cette remarque fit glousser la jeune femme qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Camila n'avait pas pour habitude de dire ce genre de choses, ça l'avait juste surprise.

«On se dévisage ?»

«Oui. Toujours, du moins quand il y a des moments de blancs, ou alors quand Ally parle tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de»

«Okay... Donc Mila, ce que tu penses avoir vu n'est jamais arrivé.» sa gêne ne convainc pas la brune qui la toisa du coin de l'œil. «Fait comme si tu n'avais rien vu dans ce cas.»

«Donc toi tu es en S c'est ça ?» questionna finalement Camila pour rattraper l'ambiance gênante.

«Exact. Option SVT. Ally te l'as dit ?»

Elle haussa les épaules pour lui répondre. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dinah. Elle avait compris la réponse de la brune, évidemment, ça ne pouvait-être qu'elle qui lui avait dit.

Camila rejoignit sa classe, faisant un petit "bye bye" à sa camarade à l'aide de sa main avant d'entrer dans sa classe, de s'installer et de commencer à s'ennuyait en ignorant les regards qui s'étaient pour certains, poser sur elle.

 _ **Yep. Juste des "allusions".**_

 _ **Mais le Camren est dans le prochain chapitre. Enfin, il y en aura. Bc faut bien qu'elles se parlent un jour huh.**_


	4. Chapitre 4

Une petite demie heure était passé alors que les deux étudiantes discutaient plus ou moins sans problème. Camila ayant toujours son petit problème de "socialisation", n'aimant pas vraiment parler, elle écoutait plus qu'elle n'ouvrait la bouche. Elle avait ainsi appris que la fille du docteur se prénommait Allyson, mais qu'on l'appelait plus souvent Ally, voir Allycat. Qu'elle étudiait au département des recherches scientifiques puisqu'elle voulait entrer au FBI, mais elle n'avait jamais évoqué ses raisons. Et elle ne voulait pas la forcer, donc elle s'abstenait et rester silencieuse. Par contre, elle avait évoqué ses amies, dont une nouvelle connaissance sans forcément préciser qui elles étaient.

«Tu ne parles beaucoup dis moi. Il ne t'arrive rien d'intéressant durant tes journées passé au lycée ?»

La plus jeune ferma les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui ? Rien de bien intéressant... Ce matin elle n'avait pas été en sport comme à son habitude elle était allée rattraper ses cours à la bibliothèque auprès d'une inconnue... Elle ouvrit subitement. C'était ça, le truc "intéressant" qui lui était arrivé. C'était cette "rencontre" avec cette étudiante à peine plus âgée qu'elle dont elle ignorait le prénom. Elle pouvait toujours la décrire en passant par une question.

«La connaissance que tu as faite, ce ne serait pas une fille aux cheveux noirs, des yeux magnifiquement vert que je n'aurais jamais cru possible exister et»

«Lauren.» voyant l'air incrédule de sa camarade, elle lui offrit un doux sourire. «Camila, cette fille s'appelle Lauren.»

Elle nota silencieusement cette information dans sa tête. Bien que c'était un peu bête de sa part de ne pas lui avoir demandé comment elle s'appelait alors qu'elle avait passée deux heures avec elle dans un silence qu'elle avait trouvé... Agréable, tout en se lançant entre temps des petits regards.

«Si tu veux tomber sur elle, tu la trouveras soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans les couloirs de l'université, du côté du département des sciences, ou dans les alentours du club de médecine.»

«Il y a un club de médecine ?» répéta-t-elle, un peu étonné.

«Evidemment, c'est dans les options. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en choisir, la preuve je n'en ai pas ça ne me servirait à rien.» continua Ally avant d'arquer un sourcil en voyant l'excitation soudaine dans la voix de sa nouvelle "amie" si l'on pouvait dire ça ainsi. «Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ?»

«Je suis dispensé de sport donc je passe du temps à la bibliothèque...»

Voyant la gêne occasionné de la cadette, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la concernée, cette dernière avait froncé les sourcils. Elle se foutait d'elle ? Non, elle devait sûrement trouver la situation... Amusante ? Même si sur le coup, pour elle, il n'y avait rien de drôle.

Après son petit "fou rire" passé, l'étudiante de 23 ans se leva du lit et tapota le dessus de la tête de la plus jeune avec un sourire rassurant. Sans doute pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se moquait pas d'elle.

«Je vais devoir descendre, j'étais venu pour aider ton père de base. Et je me suis retrouvé à faire connaissance avec toi.»

«Ne t'inquiète pas il me dit souvent que je suis insociable donc ça ne va pas la déranger.» l'aînée lâcha un petit rire à l'entente de cette phrase, faisant alors sourire la brune. «Tu devais l'aider pour..?»

«Oh, rien de bien important.»

Ce fut sur un dernier sourire bienveillant et un petit "bye bye" de la main qu'Ally quitta la chambre de la lycéenne qui resta assise durant un petit moment, si on lui avait dit qu'elle allait rencontrer la fille de son docteur juste après l'avoir croisé au petit matin, elle ne vous aurait certainement pas crus. Et encore moins si vous lui aviez dit que cette dernière aller lui donner des informations sur cette fameuse Lauren. Cependant même avec ça, ce ne serait certainement pas elle qui irait à sa rencontre.

Elle soupira, se laissant retomber sur le dos la tête sur son oreiller. Son regard fixé sur ce qui se passait devant lui, c'est-à-dire, le plafond. Rien d'intéressant vous me direz, mais c'était comme ça qu'elle remettait les idées en place avant de s'endormir. La majorité des personnes réfléchissent sous la douche, elle, c'est en fixant le plafond grisâtre de sa chambre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne veuille bien d'elle. Et ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Elle était fatiguée mais ce foutu sommeil ne voulait pas encore d'elle. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure elle se tournait et se retournait encore et encore sous ses couvertures afin de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Au final elle se releva pour aller ouvrir sa fenêtre, trouvant qu'il faisait un peu trop chaud dans la pièce.

Comme un peu plus tôt, il neigeait. Encore et encore... Elle n'aimait pas tellement cette période d'après Noël où les flocons ne cessaient de tomber du ciel gris malgré la nuit tombée. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, observant les quelques rares passant marcher sur les trottoirs enneigeaient en souriant. Puis de nouveau elle entendît un chien aboyait, le même qu'un peu plus tôt apparemment. Ce satané chien l'avait faite chuté alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Une voix suivie juste après l'aboiement, bien qu'elle n'ait pu distinguer ce que cette dernière disait, la personne appelait sans doute le chien qui semblait s'enfuir à chaque coin de rue. À cette pensée elle eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Les chiens pouvaient être obéissants comme pas du tout...

La brune referma doucement sa fenêtre, la température de sa chambre ayant chuté de quelques degrés elle retourna sous sa couverture en baillant légèrement. Elle ne fit pas attention à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit puis se referma, c'était sans doute Ally et son père qui repartaient. Donc elle se contenta de s'installer confortablement dans son lit et de se laisser prendre par Morphée.

C'est ainsi que son début de semaine commença. Lundi fut passé, s'en suivis de mardi, mercredi... Jeudi elle n'avait pas été en cours et le reste de la semaine également. Mardi et mercredi elle était allée à la bibliothèque comme à son habitude durant ses heures de trous. Elle avait de nouveau croisé Lauren, bien que du mercredi elle l'avait croisé alors qu'elle sortait des lieux et qu'elle, entrait dans la pièce. Un regard, un sourire... Sans plus. Elle avait également recroisé Ally dans la petite salle de "permanence" qu'elle squattait le matin. Cette dernière l'avait emmené auprès de ses propres amies sans lui demander son avis...

Mais à présent, la fin de semaine s'était faite bien plus calme puisque Dinah et Mani n'avaient pas pu taquiner les deux plus petites. Donc Camila et Ally qui faisaient environ la même taille... Qu'importe. La brune n'avait pas pu aller en cour pour le reste de la semaine due à une grippe en plus d'un rhume. Elle avait dû rester cloué au lit sans pouvoir rien dire, cependant, Ally était tout de même venue lui passer visite étant la fille du docteur de la métisse.

De ce fait, arrivé le week-end elle était aussi restée enfermer chez elle, mais dans le salon, sous une couverture avec du chocolat. Elle observait simplement sa petite sœur faire ses devoirs et réfléchir avant de gratter la feuille collée dans son cahier.

«Ally va venir aujourd'hui ?» demanda soudainement la petite Sofia en relevant la tête de ses devoirs.

«Hm ? Je ne sais pas Sofia, elle est très occupée tu sais ?» répondu doucement Camila en s'enroulant d'autant plus dans sa couverture en coton.

«Oh... C'est dommage...»

«Elle est comme toi, elle a des devoirs, surtout avec ce qu'elle aimerait faire quand elle quittera l'université.»

«Au moins quand elle est là et que vous discutez ensemble tu es plus joyeuse et tu oublies tes problèmes...» continua la cadette après un petit moment de silence.

La brune ne répondit rien. Sa petite sœur avait raison de toute façon. Pour le peu de temps qu'elle passait avec l'étudiante en recherche scientifique Camila semblait reprendre goût à la vie, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Quand Ally était là, il était vrai que la brune souriait un peu plus que d'habitude, même si elle n'avait pas encore ris. Oh... Ça devait bien faire quelques années que ses parents ne l'ont plus entendu rire à cœur ouvert comme avant.

À vrai dire sa seule vraie et unique motivation d'aller en cour, c'était surtout pour avoir la chance de croiser Ally et peut-être Lauren. Peut-être ? Non... Lauren et Ally étaient ses uniques motivations de vraiment vouloir continuer d'aller au bahut. Même si elle n'adressait pas un mot à cette jeune femme aux yeux incroyablement magnifique, elle aimait tout de même l'observer silencieusement ou échanger quelques regards discrets ainsi que des sourires avec elle. Ça lui suffisait pour lui refaire sa journée. Et la joie de vivre de la jeune blonde également... Sinon à part ça, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça de rester chez elle dans un canapé sous une couverture avec pour seule compagnie sa petite sœur. Ses parents étant pour l'instant parti faire quelques courses.

La brune soupira longuement, attirant l'attention de sa cadette.

«Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?»

«Non non, je réfléchissais juste.»

Cette réponse suffis à la plus petite pour qu'elle retourne à son occupation, laissant ainsi sa grande sœur se reperdre dans ses pensées.

Sauf que cette dernière se mit à somnoler dans le canapé jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre, laissant ainsi ses parents suivis du docteur entrer dans la demeure. Ce qui avait un peu fait sursauter la métisse qui s'était retourné pour observer les nouveaux arrivants, avec peut-être l'espoir de voir Ally ? Malheureusement aujourd'hui il n'y avait que son père. Elle soupira de nouveau...

Le week-end se passa sans encombre et avec ennuie. Du lundi Camila était retournée en cours pour le plus grand bonheur de la fille du médecin qui l'avait aperçu depuis la cour entrée dans cette fameuse pièce. Et comme d'habitude elle était accompagné de Dinah et Mani.

«Alors comme ça on ne vient pas en cours Mila ?» ironisa Dinah en s'appuyant sur la tête d'Ally.

«S'il te plaît, ton coude n'est pas un marshmallow tout moue.»

«Oh tu ne vas pas te plaindre à neuf heures du matin !»

«C'est toi qui me prend pour un perchoir !» s'exclama donc la future agent du FBI en repoussant son amie. «Non mais franchement ! Je ne suis pas un accoudoir !»

Cette petite scène amusait fortement la métisse qui avait reposé son regard sur Normani qui observait aussi le spectacle un peu de manière désespérée.

«Les filles, vous criez à neuf heures du matin... Faites un effort pour rester calme au moins jusque dix heures...» leur demanda donc la jeune femme à la peau ébène.

Camila acquiesça, montrant son accord. Ni plus, ni moins. Ce qui calma les deux autres.

«Donc j'en étais où... Ah oui ! Mila, ce n'est pas bien de sécher les cours.»

Pour seule réponse, Dinah eut droit à un haussement d'épaule. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant, en quelques jours elle s'était habituée au comportement peu sociable de la brunette. Quant à Ally, elle suivait du regard une personne à l'extérieur.

«Au faite Mila... Je t'ai dit que Lauren était dans la classe de Mani ?»

Cette phrase interpella la cubaine qui releva aussitôt la tête vers cette dernière. Et ce "changement de comportement" soudain n'avait pas manqué d'interpeller à son tour la lycéenne qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de Mila depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Ceci lui fit arquer un sourcil. Comment Ally pouvait-elle attiré aussi facilement l'attention de la brune ?

«Non tu ne me l'as pas dit.» dit-elle simplement. «Ça devrait m'intéresser ?»

L'étudiante esquissa un sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à Normani qui arqua un sourcil à son tour, effectivement, pourquoi cela l'intéresserait ?

«Lauren n'est pas très sociable, elle est toujours plongée dans ses bouquins Ally. Et quand on essaie de l'approcher, elle nous sort qu'elle n'a pas le temps. Je ne comprends pas ce que les garçons de la classe lui trouvent.»

«Son regard peut-être...» souffla soudainement la métisse, totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

Ceci eu comme un "dé-clique" dans la tête de Dinah qui était restée plantée là à réfléchir. Donc la petite Camila semblait être intéressée par la première de la classe au look un peu rebelle. Elle en prit note dans un coin de sa tête.

«Pour t'avouer, son regard n'a rien de»

«Mani, cette fille a un regard magnifique.» la coupa Camila en la regardant, mais toujours avec une voix parfaitement calme. «Tu ne l'as pas vu de près. Mais encore même de loin je suis sûre qu'il est tout aussi beau.»

La plus petite du groupe mais la plus âgée quand même lança un regard à Dinah qui hocha la tête, puis à Mani qui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Et la brune les observait, se demandant ce qu'elles complotaient. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne les interrompe, heureusement, ça devenait trop bizarre pour la pauvre lycéenne qui attrapa ses affaires pour rejoindre son bâtiment accompagné de DJ. Oui, c'était Mani qui l'appelait ainsi. Donc les autres avaient suivis le mouvement.

«Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, tu es en première quoi ?»

«En littéraire, je pensais que Ally t'en avais parlé comme vous êtes toujours cloîtrées ensemble à vous dévisager.»

Cette remarque fit glousser la jeune femme qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Camila n'avait pas pour habitude de dire ce genre de choses, ça l'avait juste surprise.

«On se dévisage ?»

«Oui. Toujours, du moins quand il y a des moments de blancs, ou alors quand Ally parle tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de»

«Okay... Donc Mila, ce que tu penses avoir vu n'est jamais arrivé.» sa gêne ne convainc pas la brune qui la toisa du coin de l'œil. «Fait comme si tu n'avais rien vu dans ce cas.»

«Donc toi tu es en S c'est ça ?» questionna finalement Camila pour rattraper l'ambiance gênante.

«Exact. Option SVT. Ally te l'as dit ?»

Elle haussa les épaules pour lui répondre. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dinah. Elle avait compris la réponse de la brune, évidemment, ça ne pouvait-être qu'elle qui lui avait dit.

Camila rejoignit sa classe, faisant un petit "bye bye" à sa camarade à l'aide de sa main avant d'entrer dans sa classe, de s'installer et de commencer à s'ennuyait en ignorant les regards qui s'étaient pour certains, poser sur elle.

 _ **Yep. Juste des "allusions".**_

 _ **Mais le Camren est dans le prochain chapitre. Enfin, il y en aura. Bc faut bien qu'elles se parlent un jour huh.**_


	5. Chapitre 5

Deux jours étaient passés depuis leur petite discussion à la médiathèque de leur établissement. Mais deux jours sans aucune nouvelle de Lauren. Elle n'avait plus repointé le bout de son nez après avoir quittée la bibliothèque à toute vitesse. Peut-être était-elle tombée malade ? Mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment... Normal. Lauren avait affiché une expression qui n'avait pas vraiment rassuré la brune. Pourquoi ? Non mais attendez, la noiraude avait quitté la pièce juste après avoir regardé les messages qu'elle avait reçus et en plus de ça, Camila avait bel et bien distingué de la peur dans le regard de sa camarade. Et là, ça faisait deux longs jours qu'elle n'était pas venue. La métisse avait demandé à Normani si elle avait des nouvelles d'elle étant donné que ces deux dernières étaient dans la même classe, mais en vain. Elle avait également demandé à Lucy, la remplaçante de Julia, cette dernière avait même été surprise que la brune vienne lui parler d'elle-même. Mais encore une fois, elle n'avait pas eu de réponse positive. La seule note "positive" c'était que la mère de Lauren avait rendu les deux cahiers à la vie scolaire. Ces derniers étaient donc de retour auprès de leurs propriétaires d'origine. Camila avait par réflexe regardé à l'intérieur et il s'était avéré que le petit corbeau avait bel et bien recopier le cour avec même quelques définitions des mots qui pourraient causer problème. Quand elle avait vu ça, la petite brunette n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Elle avait également examiné l'écriture de la jeune femme, autant dire qu'elle avait une belle écriture, c'était soigné et propre. Pour le peu qu'elle avait pu voir dans les cahiers de l'étudiante, il n'y avait aucune rature ou autre anomalie du même genre. Lauren était donc une personne qui prenait soin de ses affaires, du moins c'était ce qu'avait conclu la lycéenne.

Elle poussa un énorme soupire en sortant de la voiture de son amie qui l'avait donc regardé avec incompréhension, ou presque. Mais Camila n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça et claqua la portière du véhicule. Ally soupira, elle lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas la claquer aussi fort hier, mais apparemment ses mots étaient entrés d'un côté mais ressorti aussi vite de l'autre. Encore une fois, la brune ignora totalement le soupire plutôt bruyant de la mexicaine et se contenta d'avancer en direction de chez elle. Elle passa rapidement la petite allée qui menait au bas de sa porte et rentra dans la petite maison, attendant tout de même la plus âgée qui la regarda de haut en bas en entrant à l'intérieur. Camila en fit de même sur elle-même, elle aurait pu lui sortir un "Quoi ?" tout simple et sans émotion, et Ally aurait pu lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais une petite tête brune se jeta sur cette dernière. La fille du médecin afficha un énorme sourire en voyant Sofia, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à la porter dans ses bras. Ça faisait déjà quelques petits jours que la plus jeune n'avait pas vu l'étudiante, ne vous étonnez pas qu'elle soit heureuse de la voir.

«Tu sais, je me demandais quand tu allais revenir.» cette phrase fit d'autant plus sourire l'aînée qui lui embrassa la joue, provoquant alors de petits rires de la part de la fillette. «Au moins quand tu es là, Kaki sourit !»

Camila vira au rouge quand elle entendu le surnom que lui donnait sa petite sœur. Habituellement ça ne lui faisait rien, ça la faisait juste sourire, mais là elle était devant Ally. C'était gênant pour la pauvre lycéenne qui avait baissé la tête pour cacher son pauvre visage. Ou même mieux, elle retira ses affaires rapidement et monta dans sa chambre avec son sac. Sofia regarda son "amie" puis sa sœur, se demandant ce qu'il se passait et si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la question, Ally la déposa au sol avec douceur et lui caressa doucement le dessus du crâne.

«Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe d'elle, tu nous appels quand mon père est arrivé, d'accord ?»

Après avoir eu une réponse positive de la part de la petite fille, elle escalada les escaliers en bois menant à l'étage. Pour le coup, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Camila avait fuit ainsi, ce n'était qu'un surnom et qui plus était, adorable venant de la part de sa petite sœur. Il n'y avait pas à être gênée. Elle arriva bien vite devant la porte de la chambre de la métisse, elle frappa donc, par politesse. Puis entra quand elle entendit un "entre" venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle s'exécuta et referma derrière elle, trouvant qu'ainsi, elles auraient plus d'intimité.

Quant à la cubaine, elle était de dos en train de se changer, sans doute pour l'auscultation qu'il y aurait lieu un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Comme à son habitude elle avait enfilé un short, mais comparé à son pull habituel elle avait opté pour un tee-shirt bien trop grand pour elle. C'était un pyjama simple, basique. De toute façon elle devait prendre sa douche encore après. Elle se retourna enfin en direction de la blonde qui l'observait en souriant.

«Avant que nous entamions le sujet sérieux, je tiens à te dire que tu n'as pas à être gênée devant le surnom que te donne Sofia, au contraire.»

Elle patienta un peu afin de laisser le temps à Camila de répondre. Après un hochement de tête venant de la part de la plus jeune, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. La brune s'installa au bord de son lit, faisant signe à Ally de la rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler de quoique ce soit, elle avait juste envie d'aller dormir pour entamer sa journée de demain et aller squatter deux heures dans son petit coin tranquille pour voir si Lauren y était également.

«Bon Mila, puisque tu es bien plus silencieuse que d'habitude en notre présence et totalement dans un autre monde, j'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête de littéraire.» pour accompagner ses paroles elle tapota le crâne de son amie. «Alors ?»

Un long silence s'installa dans la petite chambre parfaitement bien rangé. Il n'était pas pesant, mais il n'était pas non plus très agréable. Camila commença alors à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains, elle détestait ça, devoir parler de ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Mais c'était Ally, elle pouvait lui parler et elle le savait. Elle l'écouterait attentivement sans jamais l'interrompre, ensuite elle lui donnerait des conseils ou essaierait de la rassurer ou la consoler selon la situation. Elle l'avait premièrement appris en la voyant prendre soin d'une autre fille qui était dans sa classe, dont elle avait d'ailleurs oublié le nom. Et deuxièmement elle l'avait remarqué. Ally pouvait être quelqu'un de très bavard, mais quand il s'agissait d'être à l'écoute de quelqu'un elle savait faire la part des choses. Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle n'avait rien à perdre de toute manière.

«C'est à propos de Lauren. J'ai demandé à Normani si elle avait eu des nouvelles d'elle, mais rien. Même Lucy, la remplaçante de Julia, ne sait rien.» elle regarda Ally, qui avait un peu de mal à comprendre, donc elle reprit doucement. «Lauren a quitté la bibliothèque en quatrième vitesse il y a deux jours de ça, juste après avoir reçu un message, enfin non, deux messages. Elle n'avait pas regardé le premier.» elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, un peu hésitante. «Elle semblait avoir peur de ce qu'il y avait d'écris sur ces messages... Et depuis elle n'est plus revenue.»

La blonde esquissait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, c'est qu'elle était adorable quand elle le voulait la petite Mila. Mais ça, elle ne le lui dirait pas, ça la gênerait et ce n'était pas le sujet. Donc elle se concentra quelques secondes et posa sa main dans le dos de la brune qui sursauta un peu à ce contact qui avait pourtant été fais avec délicatesse.

«Tu t'inquiètes pour elle si j'ai bien compris ?» la métisse hocha la tête de haut en bas. «Tu sais, j'ai beau lui avoir parlé quelques fois, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu causer cette précipitation soudaine et cette peur. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, comme nous l'avait dit Mani, elle est toujours un peu à l'écart et dans ses livres et cahiers, même si elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympas.»

«Ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait aidée à rattraper l'un de mes cours...» soupira la brune, un peu agacé de cette situation, elle ne la connaissait pas tant que ça pourtant, cette fille. «Le plus étrange, c'est que je ne la connais qu'à peine ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer un tas de trucs.»

«Calme toi Mila, ça arrive. Lauren n'est pas le genre de personne à faire la fête ou à s'attirer des ennuis. Il paraît que ses parents sont assez stricts concernant ses études, elle ne va certainement pas tarder à revenir en cours. Je suis sûre qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.»

Là, elle avait l'impression qu'Ally lui disait ceci comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose. Comme si elle était en couple avec cette fameuse Lauren qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Mais si elle tournait les mots de son amie dans un autre contexte, parce qu'elle devenait peut-être parano, et bien on pourrait clairement entendre rien qu'à sa voix qu'elle la rassurait et qu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne perdrait pas sa meilleure amie parce que cette dernière allait revenir du jour au lendemain avec une explication plus ou moins valable. Mais maintenant, elle savait comment avait été Lauren quand elle avait disparus le reste de la semaine. Enfin... Si elle s'était vraiment demandée où était passé la métisse. Cette dernière soupira.

«On verra ça demain.» conclue finalement la brune. «Je pense que ton père ne devrait pas tarder, on devrait descendre.»

Elle se leva très rapidement suivis d'Ally qui lui tapota l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre qu'elle entreprit d'ouvrir, elle laissa passer Camila qui la remercia avec un petit sourire. La petite blonde referma la porte et descendit avec la cubaine qui une fois en bas, s'était installée dans le fauteuil. Son regard noisette se posa bien vite sur la fenêtre du salon qui montrait l'extérieur. Il faisait déjà sombre dehors, il n'y avait que la lumière des lampadaires qui éclairaient les rues d'une lueur plutôt jaunâtre. Mais malgré cela, elle pouvait facilement apercevoir les personnes qui passaient. Après une dizaine de minute à fixer la fenêtre et à se perdre dans ses pensées diverses et variées, elle put constater qu'une jeune femme venait de passer, accompagner d'un chien, et d'une autre fille probablement au collège ? Ou au lycée. Elle ne les avait jamais vus, mais elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Le médecin venait d'arriver...

Dix heures. C'était l'heure qu'affichait son téléphone, donc c'était aussi l'heure d'aller à la bibliothèque. Et ainsi, l'heure de voir si Lauren était revenue. Même si après la soirée d'hier, elle lui était sortie de la tête. Le docteur Brooke lui avait prescrit un traitement qu'elle devait suivre durant quelques mois afin d'atténuer un minimum ses douleurs, mais elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de prendre ses médicaments ce matin, oui, ses, au pluriel. Elle avait trois médicaments à prendre, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, c'était inutile.

Il n'était pas loin de dix heures trente. Elle avait été plutôt déçue de ne pas apercevoir de chevelure noire dans le petit coin. Mais il lui restait encore une heure et demie à ne rien faire, et malheureusement elle n'aimait pas lire malgré la filière qu'elle avait choisie. Donc elle avait tout simplement croisé ses bras sur la table en bois et enfouis sa tête entre ces derniers pour profiter du calme qui émanait du lieu. Lucy était toujours là d'ailleurs, toujours les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur ou bien en train de courir pour ranger les livres. Elle l'entendait bougeait un peu partout, aller et venir...

«Je vois que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop.» déclare soudainement une voix. «C'est une bibliothèque, non pas un dortoir Camila.» continua-t-elle avec amusement.

Elle n'avait pas eu envie de relever la tête, mais après examination, elle le fit un peu trop rapidement peut-être, mais elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne se trompait pas. D'abord, l'étonnement. Ce n'était pas l'heure où on arrivait comme si de rien n'était et elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir. Ensuite, elle se surprit elle-même à avoir un sourire un peu trop dessiner sur ses lèvres. Et enfin, elle se retenait de ne pas lui sauter au coup et de lui demander où elle était passée durant ces derniers jours, mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Enfin, si, mais pas vraiment. Ce serait bizarre.

«Bonjour à toi aussi Lauren.»

Sérieusement ? Oui. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Pourtant, l'excitation était présente et elle avait énormément de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres à lui poser. Mais ça, ça avait été sa seule répartie. Qui plus est, elle l'avait dit d'une façon neutre. Cela contrastait avec son regard qui laissait paraître de la joie ainsi que son sourire.

«C'est ainsi que tu m'accueilles ? Après mes jours d'absence ?» reprit Lauren en s'installant tranquillement.

«Peut-être que si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, je t'accueillerai de façon plus... Chaleureuse ?»

«Pourquoi ça t'intéresserait ?»

Camila allait ouvrir la bouche pour de nouveau répliquer, mais en voyant le sourire complètement amusé et presque moqueur au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme aux yeux verts, elle ne le fit pas. Mais si elle le prenait ainsi...

«Donc aujourd'hui, c'est à ton tour de rattraper tes cours je suppose ?»

«Pour mon plus grand bonheur...» souffla Lauren qui avait déjà sortis tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

«C'est amusant, les rôles sont inversés aujourd'hui. J'étais là avant toi, mais je n'ai pas de cour à rattraper. Tu es arrivée après, pour rattraper tes heures perdues.»

Lauren releva la tête, la métisse haussa les épaules. Au moins elles avaient trouvé un petit jeu, non ? Se taquiner à leur manière. Camila n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se mettrait à taquiner le corbeau en face d'elle, pour elle, ça aurait été impensable. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas fait attention à un petit détail, sur le visage de Lauren. Elle se leva de sa chaise, et s'allongea presque sur la table histoire de se pencher vers sa camarade pour vérifier si encore une fois, elle ne se trompait pas. Ses yeux se plissèrent un instant, puis elle revint à sa place. Lauren l'avait observé sans broncher, leurs souffles s'étaient mêlés durant un très court instant, mais un instant suffisant pour provoquer quelque chose chez la brunette.

«As-tu vu quelque chose d'intéressant sur mon merveilleux visage ?»

«Tu ne te maquille pas d'habitude, et tu as une espèce d'entaille au coin gauche de ta lèvre inférieure. Ça m'a un peu... Perturber.» elle baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. «Désolée, je ne voulais pas»

«Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas je comprends.»

Malgré le sourire de Lauren, elle avait soupçonné que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'intonation de sa voix, elle n'avait pas été comme d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé durant ce lapse de temps, quand la noiraude avait pris la parole, mais quelque chose s'était clairement passé. Elle lui avait souri plutôt faiblement et avait baissé la tête pour reprendre ses cours. Camila avait donc décidée de ne plus la déranger, de la laisser bosser, pendant qu'elle, elle réfléchissait et repenser au fait que Lauren ne veuille premièrement pas lui dire pourquoi elle n'était pas venue durant deux ? Trois jours ? Peu importe. Deuxièmement, pourquoi elle avait essayé de camoufler on ne savait trop quoi avec du maquillage, apparemment elle n'avait juste pas réussi à cacher la petite plaie au coin de ses lèvres. Et enfin, pourquoi sa voix avait sonné de façon aussi brisé. Voilà, c'était ça. Brisé.

* * *

 ** _Yeay j'aime écrire tard le soir jusque pas d'heure. En plus le chapitre est un poil plus long que les précédents._**

 ** _J'aime écrire les moments entre Ally et Mila, ça me fait un peu penser à une relation grande-soeur/petite-soeur. J'trouve ça chou. Puis ensuite j'vous ai offert du Camren huh. Oh et, non je ne vous dirai pas le pourquoi du comment Lauren n'a pas voulu expliquer. Vous le découvrirez par la suite. Camila a des problèmes médicaux, Lauren en a, mais ce ne sont pas des problèmes en rapport avec la médecine tout simplement. Je n'ai pas choisi le titre de ma fiction au hasard après tout._**

 ** _Sur ce, à plus tard._**

 ** _Ah ! J'ai failli oublier, je viens de voir que j'avais une Reviews, même si c'est qu'une c'est déjà ça ha ha so._**

 ** _Rayure: Thank you, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite !_**


	6. Chapitre 6

Depuis l'incident de l'autre jour, Camila n'avait cessé d'observer chaque détail sur le visage de Lauren, même quand elle la croisait cinq minutes. Mais cinq minutes c'était largement suffisant pour la brune qui avait donc le temps de scruter comme il fallait la noiraude qui à chaque fois, relever un sourcil tout en ayant un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Julia, la bibliothécaire était d'ailleurs revenue, elle avait demandé à ce que Lucy reste en tant qu'assistante. Ce qui avait été accepté puisqu'elle avait fourni un bon travail et que bon nombre d'élèves semblaient l'apprécier. Même Dinah qui habituellement se méfier des gens trop proches de sa meilleure amie, semblait l'apprécier. Parce que oui, Camila avait remarqué que l'étudiante de science avait tendance à vouloir faire dégager toutes les personnes qui étaient trop proches d'Ally, elle se demandait même comment cela se faisait qu'elle était encore en vie avec l'aînée qui squattait chez elle en attendant le médecin. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas au courant ? Ou alors elle s'en foutait éperdument en sachant que la petite cubaine avait déjà flasher sur Lauren. Bien que la concernée ne le montrait pas vraiment devant la noiraude. Elle laissait juste paraître quelques petits signaux sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais en général, si ce n'était des regards entre les filles, elles ne relevaient jamais. Sans doute pour laisser les choses se faire seule.

«Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manger autant sans prendre un kilo. Je te déteste.» déclara Dinah en plissant les yeux alors que la concernée haussait les épaules. «Mani dit lui que je la déteste.»

«Laisse Mila tranquille...» soupira donc Normani. «Et puis nous savons que tu ne la détestes pas sinon tu l'aurais déjà fait partir en courant quand elle a dit qu'elle n'écoutait pas Beyoncé.»

«Pour ma défense, Ally non plus n'en écoute pas.»

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire dans cette discussion ? J'en écoute seulement quand Dinah me force à le faire...»

«Tout le monde devrait l'écouter.» marmonna la blonde en se concentrant à nouveau sur son repas.

«Malheureusement tout le monde n'est pas Dinah Jane Hansen.»

À la remarque de la métisse, Dinah releva la tête en sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de la brune était totalement blasé tandis que celui de son amie semblait vouloir la tuer. Normani soupira, Ally se contentait elle, de continuer à manger ne voulant pas prendre part de ce débat qui risquait de se finir comme l'autre fois. C'est-à-dire, Camila sur les épaules de la plus grande de taille du groupe. Ceci ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas plu, donc elle avait tiré la tronche tout le reste de la journée.

«Tout le monde devrait être moi !» s'exclama donc la fanatique de Beyoncé.

«Non, sinon tu tuerais tout le monde parce que tout le monde aurait le béguin pour Ally.» répondu calmement la brune.

Suite à ses paroles, Ally s'étouffa avec son eau et Dinah ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sorti. Bon, ça c'était fait. Camila se retenait d'esquisser un sourire victorieux, à la place elle se contentait d'admirer le chef-d'oeuvre qu'elle venait de faire. La petite blonde essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était tandis que l'autre avait presque viré au rouge. Quant à Normani elle s'était juste occupé de tapoter le dos de l'aînée quand elle s'était étouffée.

«Et donc il n'y aurait plus personne sur Terre sauf toi, Ally et Beyoncé puisque tu n'oserais jamais tuer ton idole.»

«Tu me cherches en faite ?»

«Je ne fais que supposé.»

«J'appelle ça de la provocation.»

«Moi des suppositions.»

S'en suivis d'un battle de regard encore une fois avant que la cubaine ne recule lentement sa chaise en voyant que son amie commençait à faire de même. C'était simple, la première qui se levait perdrait ce duel. Et malheureusement pour l'étudiante en littérature, elle commit l'erreur de se lever en envoyant sa chaise volée avant de se mettre à courir, ce qui soit dit en passant lui était carrément interdit. Donc Dinah en fit de même et commença sa poursuite à la vue des regards des autres élèves dans la cafétéria.

Quelques minutes plus tard Camila était dans les bras de son amie, ou plutôt sur son épaule, la tête en bas. Pendant ce temps l'autre affichait un énorme sourire victorieux, ayant totalement oublié sa gêne d'un peu plus tôt. Puisqu'elle maintenait la brune avec son bras droit, sa main gauche vint tapoter les fesses qui étaient à sa portée.

«Je t'interdis de faire ça !»

«Je m'autorise à faire ça.»

Si elle aurait été un chien ou un quelconque animal Dinah aurait un trou dans son magnifique pantalon. Mais à la place elle devait certainement ressentir de petites piqûres dû aux coups que lui offrait Camila qui priait intérieurement pour que Lauren n'ai pas vu cette scène. Après quelques secondes à avoir eu la tête dans le sens inverse, elle retrouva le sol. Elle fit donc automatiquement baladait son regard noisette dans toute la salle tout en se recoiffant.

«Dinah je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire courir Mila.» gronda Ally en suivant du regard son amie. «La prochaine fois je mange ton dessert.»

«En plus demain si on arrive à temps, on pourra avoir des gaufres.» rajouta Normani.

«Mani étouffe toi avec ton yaourt.» grogna Dinah en reprenant place afin de justement terminer son dessert.

Après un dernier éclat de rire de la part des filles, leur repas se termina plus ou moins silencieusement. Camila avait été rassurée de voir que Lauren avait déjà terminé de manger puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas aperçue, Ally lui avait demandé si elle ne ressentait pas de douleur, pour l'instant ça pouvait aller d'après la brune. Normani et Dinah avaient reprit leur conversation à propos de qui étoufferais qui et que demain elles arriveraient à coup sûr à l'avance à cause d'Ally et son amour pour les gaufres.

À présent chacune d'elles étaient en cours. Rare étaient les fois où Camila pouvait directement aller à la bibliothèque après mangé. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui elle enchaînait deux heures de français avec une prof ennuyante. Bien qu'elle avait remarqué que la plupart de ses professeurs étaient tous des plus ennuyeux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Heureusement pour elle quand elle s'intéressait un minimum au cours, ce dernier passait assez rapidement. Mais même si elle était pressée de sortir de cette salle quand la cloche retentit elle ne se dépêcha pas pour autant. Elle préférait ranger calmement ses affaires et prendre le temps de noter ce qu'il y avait à faire pour le lendemain, ce n'était qu'une fois cela fait qu'elle s'en alla. Dans les couloirs la plupart des lycéens ressemblaient plus à des animaux qu'autre chose, mais ça d'après son expérience c'était à peu près partout pareil. Sauf qu'elle aurait tout de même préférée ne pas se ramasser et se manger le sol au pied d'une personne, tout ça à cause d'un crétin qui l'avait poussé sans le vouloir. Elle soupira un peu de façon agacé. La personne devant elle se baissa pour être à sa hauteur tandis que le jeune homme attendait pour s'excuser.

«Sérieusement Troy espèce de crétin fait un peu attention.»

Camila cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en entendant la voix calme de "l'inconnue". Finalement la scène de la cantine aurait été préférable qu'une chute. Quoique, ça restait à voir. Dans les deux cas c'était embarrassant.

«Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, désolé.» s'excusa le dit Troy avant qu'on ne l'appel au loin, il s'éclipsa donc rapidement.

Lauren leva les yeux au ciel.

«Excuse le, dès qu'il est avec Shawn il se transforme en gamin fini. Mais il n'est pas méchant.»

«Je... Ce n'est pas grave. Les garçons sont souvent comme ça entre eux, j'ai l'habitude.»

«Oh, tu as des frères ?»

Camila hocha la tête négativement.

«Non je veux dire... Ils sont tous bêtes à cet âge.» dit-elle calmement.

L'étudiante lâcha un petit rire avant de se redresser et de tendre sa main à la brune. Elle la prit après avoir hésité un petit moment, mais en même temps elle l'examina. Premièrement, la peau de sa camarade était incroyablement douce. Deuxièmement, elle avait une poigne rassurante. Et troisièmement, peut-être qu'elle devrait la lâcher. À ce constat elle se racla la gorge et lui lâcha la main.

«Mila ? Lauren ?»

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux, Lauren fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant Normani. Camila resta neutre, un peu comme d'habitude.

«Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Lauren je sais que nous n'avons pas cour. Mais toi ?»

«Je suis tombé, enfin... Non, on m'a poussé par mégarde.»

D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie maintenant. Elle le fit constaté aux filles, Normani proposa de l'accompagner mais Lauren avait été un poil plus rapide en ajoutant que c'était elle qui l'avait aidé à se relever. On pourrait entendre Dinah parlait quand elle voulait avoir raison, bien qu'elle perdait la plupart du temps quand Ally et Normani s'y mettait. De ce fait cette dernière préféra lui laisser l'honneur d'accompagner la plus jeune en haussant les épaules avant de continuer sa route, faisant tout même signe à la brune.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie elle demanda à Lauren pourquoi l'ambiance avait l'air d'être tendue entre elle et son amie, apparemment elles ne s'appréciaient pas trop mais elles ne se disputaient pas pour autant. Elles faisaient leur vie chacune de leur côté sauf quand les profs faisaient les groupes quand il s'agissait de duo. Dans ces cas-là les deux filles se contentaient de bosser. Apparemment Lauren avait essayé plusieurs fois de faire la conversation mais ça n'était pas passé, donc elle avait tout simplement lâché l'affaire.

«Pourtant tu la verrais quand elle parle de Beyoncé avec Dinah... Avec Ally on a juste envie de les étouffer à chaque fois.»

Le corbeau pouffa à nouveau de rire en s'imaginant la scène, si elle se souvenait bien, Ally était la plus petite de leur groupe de quatre ainsi que Camila. Comprenait son rire, les deux plus petites qui s'attaquent aux deux plus grande. Elle s'était même retenue de sortir une quelconque blague. De toute manière elles étaient arrivées. Sauf que c'était fermé, donc elles durent descendre pour aller demander les clés à l'accueil puis remonter.

«Donc je ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi tu devais aller à l'infirmerie ?» demanda l'aînée en entrant dans la pièce.

La petite brunette la suivie et observa les lieux, elle n'était jamais venue ici donc évidemment elle examinait la pièce. Mais ce fut rapide puisqu'elle devait répondre à la question qu'on venait de lui poser. Elle hésita, longuement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question mais à chaque fois elle hésitait et trouvé une excuse. Elle se mordu la lèvre inférieure, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle avait assez confiance en Lauren, mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas que cette dernière lui lance des regards de pitié.

«Je ne vais pas te manger ou même te juger, je demande juste. Sinon je ne pourrais pas fouiller les placards, parce que je ne pense pas que l'excuse bidon que tu leur as sorti à l'accueil pour avoir les clés soit la raison de ta venue ici.»

Effectivement Camila avait prétendu avoir ses problèmes de filles afin de pouvoir avoir ce qu'elle voulait sans problème, ce qui avait légèrement amusait Lauren. Elle soupira silencieusement, mais fini par accepter de prendre le risque en lui expliquant que son médecin traitant avait donné un pommade à l'infirmière, cette dernière devait l'avoir rangé quelque part dans un placard. Elle lui expliqua également le pourquoi du comment mais seulement ce qui était de ses genoux, pour le reste ce n'était pas important. C'était majoritairement des allergies, des rhumes, de l'asthme et tout le bordel qui s'en suivait. Donc ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en parlait.

«Hm... Tu ne comptes pas faire l'opération ?» questionna-t-elle en se mettant à fouiller les armoires.

«Mes parents n'ont pas les moyens, donc je vais certainement finir en fauteuil roulant.»

Camila accompagna ses paroles d'un haussement d'épaules, comme si c'était perdu d'avance. Quant à Lauren elle continuait de fouiller en écoutant la brune.

«Combien de temps ?»

«Pardon ?»

«Il te reste combien de temps avant ça ?» elle prit un carton qui apparemment comportait toute sorte de crème.

« Deux ans je crois, peut-être trois. Mais ça ne dépassera pas cinq.»

«Et vous n'avez pas d'aide côté médical ? Qui est ton médecin ?»

Lauren déposa le carton sur le bureau et se mit à fouiller pour trouver une boite bleue et rouge comme lui avait décrite la métisse un peu plus tôt.

«Pas que je sache... Le père d'Ally, c'est grâce à ça que je me suis plus ou moins rapproché d'elle.»

«Plus ou moins ? Tu es toujours collé à elle !» s'exclama la noiraude en rigolant. «Enfin, il ne vous a pas parlé d'aide ?»

«Je ne suis pas toujours... Bon peut-être un peu...» avoua-t-elle. «Un centre je crois, ou quelque chose du genre... Mais j'ai dépassé l'âge d'y aller. Maintenant c'est l'opération ou rien.»

L'étudiante se contentait de hocher la tête pour dire qu'elle comprenait, quand elle trouva enfin la boite qu'elle cherchait elle s'exclama avec un petit "Yes !", ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la lycéenne. Elle se rapprocha donc d'elle et regarda la boite que Lauren lui tendait, sans trop attendre puisque ses genoux semblaient être en feu, elle la prit et parti dans la pièce jointe à celle-ci pour appliquer la pommade sans plus se poser de question. Un peu plus tard elle en ressorti après s'être rincé les mains, sauf qu'elle resta sur le bouton "pause" en voyant Lauren s'étirer. Elle aurait pu mater puisque le pull de la noiraude était légèrement relevé, mais à la place elle fit une fixation sur les bleus qu'elle possédait sur le bas de son dos.

«Oh, tu as terminé ?» dit-elle en se retournant tout en laissant ses bras retomber.

Camila sursauta légèrement, sortant de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait froncé les sourcils, sans doute parce qu'elle était un peu curieuse de savoir comment elle s'était fait ça. Bon déjà ici pratiquement tous les élèves se connaissaient et n'étaient pas du genre à s'embrouiller avec quelqu'un. Elle avait donc mis le harcèlement de côté. Après, elle était peut-être tombée en moto ou quelque chose du genre, mais ça l'étonnerait un peu. Malgré son style "bad-girl", elle n'en était pas une.

«Camz ?»

«Ah ! Oui j'ai terminé...»

Elle offrit un petit sourire à Lauren en s'approchant d'elle afin de lui remettre la boite, cette dernière retourna dans son carton qui lui-même retourna dans l'armoire. Pendant ce temps Camila était à nouveau retourné dans ses pensées à essayer de deviner ce que Lauren avait bien pu faire.

«Tu es encore ailleurs ou je rêve ?»

La brune eut un léger sursaut en sentant une main sur sa joue, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Habituellement quand elle partait ailleurs Lauren claquait des doigts ou l'appelait par son surnom qu'elle lui avait trouvé entre temps. Mais jamais elle n'avait posé sa main sur sa joue. Une gêne s'empara de son corps quand elle croisa le regard vert de sa camarade, ravalant avec difficulté sa salive.

«Tu n'es pas possible.» souffla Lauren en retirant sa main du visage de la cubaine. «À quoi tu peux bien penser ?»

«Hm... Je... Rien... Rien de particulier...»

Lauren arqua un sourcil, perplexe. La brune se mit à fixer le sol en jouant avec ses doigts de façon stressée. Elle hésitait à lui poser la question, mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer son amie. Si cela se trouvait, elle lui dirait d'aller se faire voir ou tout simplement elle deviendrait froide. Mais... La curiosité est un défaut chez la plus jeune.

«Tu n'as pas mal..? Enfin je veux dire... Dans ton dos... Quand tu t'es étiré il y avait pas mal de bleus...»

Il y eut un moment de silence, comparé aux autres il était... Pesant ? Camila doutait d'avoir fait une connerie en disant cela. Mais pourtant Lauren n'avait pas reculé. Donc elle patienta en plongeants son regard dans celui de l'étudiante qui avait froncé les sourcils, apparemment ça avait l'air d'être un sujet sensible, elle put facilement distingué de la méfiance dans le regard de la noiraude. Pourquoi se méfiait-elle ainsi ? Ce n'était pas Camila qui allait lui faire mal...

«Et si on en parlait une prochaine fois ?»

De la crainte elle passa à l'étonnement. La voix de Lauren était calme, posée, mais douce à la fois. Comparé à son regard elle ne dégageait aucune crainte, aucune méfiance. Mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour ça après tout...

* * *

 _ **Je pense publier soit une fois par semaine soit toutes les deux semaines -mon dieu c'est long je sais- mais au moins vous êtes prévenus !**_

 _ **Bref bref bref. Il n'y a rien de bien particulier dans ce chapitre -tg comme les précédents mdr- si ce n'est les conneries des filles au début -j'ai imaginé la scène où Ally s'étouffe j'ai ri de ma propre connerie svp-. Sinon à la fin bah... C'est là le plus "intéressant" je crois. Donc, j'sais pas, d'après vous elle a quoi ? -grosse pute qui stoppe toujours ses chapitres quand il faut pas.-**_

 _ **En vrai j'fais avancer l'histoire petit à petit, je ne pense pas dépasser la vingtaine de chapitres, sinon c'est troooop long pour moi. Je verrais bien.**_

 _ **Oui je viens bien de publier 3 chapitres d'un coup. En vrai ils étaient fait, juste la flemme de les poster mdeir me taper pas svp.**_


	7. Chapitre 7

«Hey, Camila ? C'est toi qui t'entend hyper bien avec la fille un peu insociable de ma classe non ?»

La brune avait relevé la tête à l'entente de son prénom, l'air blasé. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la personne qui était face à elle, si elle se souvenait bien ce jeune homme se prénommait Tyrone ou quelque chose du genre. Elle s'en fichait, donc elle ne trouvait pas ça important de retenir son prénom. Dinah le toisait à chaque fois qu'il osait passer à ses côtés, ce qui lui valait à chaque fois un coup de coude de la part d'Ally.

«Oui c'est moi, elle est dans ta classe. Tu aurais pu faire l'effort de retenir son prénom.»

Il haussa les épaules, ce qui valut un éclat de rire de la part de Troy, malheureusement ce dernier se vit recevoir un magnifique regard noir de la part de la cubaine. De ce fait, il se calma automatiquement.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»

«Apporte lui ça. Ou trouve quelqu'un qui sait où elle vit, tu as carte blanche.»

Ses yeux noisette observèrent un instant la pochette que lui tendait le garçon, mais finalement elle la saisit et la déposa sur son cahier. Après ça Tyrone ne resta pas plus longtemps en voyant que la petite brunette n'avait pas envie de faire causette avec lui. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Troy restait avec puisqu'ils ne sont autre que deux parfaits contraires. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés elle se permit de regarder la première feuille qui apparaissait mais grimaça en voyant que ce n'était autre que les cours de Lauren. Elle soupira, heureusement que cette dernière l'avait invité à manger il y a quelques semaines de ça. Elle avait donc pu faire la rencontre de Taylor et de Leo, leur chien. Celui-même qui l'avait perturbé et fait tomber à la ramasse au sol. Évidemment Dinah avait été la première à lui réclamer un rapport. Mais la pauvre avait été déçue d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait rien eu de plus qu'une simple étreinte. En même temps, elle ne comptait pas le lui dire s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle avait juste découvert l'univers fascinant de Lauren concernant l'art. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière était au département des sciences alors qu'elle pourrait facilement entrer dans une école d'art. Elle n'avait pas vraiment osé poser la question.

Au final elle fut sortie de ses pensées diverses et variées en entendant la porte de la cafétéria claquée. Puis des rires. Elle n'avait pas besoin de redresser la tête pour savoir que ce n'était autre que ses camarades, mais elle le fit tout de même au risque de ne se prendre une claque de la part d'Ally derrière la tête. Oui, cette dernière lui offrait une petite claque quand elle ne les saluait pas en lui disant que la politesse ce n'était pas en option.

«Vous êtes trop bruyantes.»

«À vrai dire Mila, c'est toi qui es trop calme. Comment fais-tu pour être blasée H24 sérieusement ? Il t'arrive de rire ?» la taquina Dinah en prenant place en face d'elle.

«Excuse moi de ne pas trouver le monde drôle.»

«Tu me fais penser à cette fille que Ally a aidé l'autre jour... Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelait déjà ?» elle se retourna vers Ally qui venait de poser son sac sur la table.

«Qui ça ?»

«La fille que tu as aidé l'autre jour, enfin je sais pas trop ce que tu lui as dit mais»

«Oh, tu parles d'Ashley ?»

«Oui ! Elle !» elle se retourna à nouveau vers Camila qui la regardait bizarrement. «Me regarde pas comme ça.»

«Je ne suis pas une dépressive.» fit-elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

La petite blonde prit place sur l'une des chaise libre, Normani suivie le mouvement.

«Elle n'est pas dépressive, elle a juste quelques problèmes que n'importe qui pourrait avoir. C'est normal que je la soutienne non ? Et puis, elle est vraiment adorable comme fille.»

Dinah soupira bruyamment, sûrement pour attirer l'attention. Ce qui amusa Camila qui se contenta juste de sourire légèrement.

«Donc je disais, tu me fais penser à Ashley avec ton petit regard vide de toute expression et ton air blasé face à toute situation.»

En disant cela elle avait pointé de son index Camila en le faisant tourner légèrement. La brune elle, pour ne pas changer, la regardait de son même air blasé habituel.

«C'est exactement de ça dont je parlais ! Tu vois ! Ally, fait quelque chose pour ça !»

«Je ne peux pas changer le caractère de quelqu'un Dinah.» soupira la concernée. «En plus son regard brille quand Lauren est dans les parages, comment as-tu pu oublier ce détail ?»

La cubaine fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce que venait d'énoncer l'aînée de la bande. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son regard pouvait s'illuminer quand elle voyait Lauren. Elle secoua la tête de façon négative, c'était n'importe quoi et puis elles ne se connaissaient que depuis... Un ou deux mois à tout casser.

«D'ailleurs Mani, tu sais pourquoi elle ne vient plus ?» questionna donc Camila en regardant la pochette qu'elle avait dans les mains.

«Je ne sais pas, elle a peut-être des problèmes ?»

«Ouais Ally pourrait "l'aider".» fit remarquer Dinah en faisait les guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts.

«Oh ça va hein, ne me fait pas ta crise de jalousie.»

«Je ne fais que constater. Comme tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer aider les autres.» dit-elle en haussant les épaules de façon faussement désintéressé. «Donc je t'en prie, va donc aider miss Jauregui.»

«Je vous préviens je ne ferais pas le juge pour votre divorce ou je ne sais trop quoi.»

Les deux "blondes" se tournèrent vers Normani en la fusillant du regard, cette dernière leva les mains devant elle en signe de paix. Camila pouffa de rire discrètement. Elles n'étaient pas possibles ces trois-là quand elles s'y mettaient, mais on s'y habitue à force.

«Donc je disais, qu'elle avait peut-être des problèmes.»

«Elle est peut-être en prison.» supposa Dinah avec un sourire amusé.

«Malgré son style de bad-girl ou de skateuse Lauren n'est pas une délinquante.» répondu aussi vite Camila, plus froidement que voulu.

«Tu ne la connais pas vraiment...» chuchota Ally, peu sûre de ses mots en ne sachant pas comment aller réagir la plus jeune.

«C'est vrai. Je vous l'accorde. Mais je peux vous jurer que Lauren n'est pas une délinquante. Vous verrez, je vais lui apporter ses devoirs.»

«C'est vrai que tu sais où elle habite...» déclare Dinah avec un soupçon de sous-entendu.

Camila leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque de Dinah qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de relever. En parlant de relever, la brune se leva de sa chaise en rangeant la pochette dans son sac sous les regards attentifs des filles

«Quoi ? Vous n'avez peut-être pas fini les cours, mais moi oui.»

«Fais attention sur la route.»

«Ally, c'est à toi que l'on devrait dire ça.» fit remarquer Dinah en pouffant de rire.

«Dinah, étouffe toi.»

La grande blonde haussa les épaules toujours en rigolant, tandis que Camila se contentait de sourire légèrement. Elle leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant de s'en aller pour de bon. Il n'était que 15 heures. Elle avait fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, ayant deux profs d'absent, ça l'arrangeait pas mal au moins elle pouvait aller directement chez son amie. Elle n'allait pas se mentir à elle-même hein, elle avait hâte d'y être. Même si ce n'était que quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, c'était déjà ça. Elle devrait peut-être lui demander son numéro tout compte fait... Elle secoua la tête négativement, jamais elle n'oserait le lui demander.

Elle arriva bien vite dans les quartiers de Lauren, étant perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'elle était déjà à destination. Il ne devait lui rester que quelques pas avant d'atteindre la maison de sa camarade. Cette dernière vivait d'ailleurs dans un quartier assez simple, il n'était pas trop bruyant, mais il n'était pas complètement calme. Ce n'était pas non plus des maisons de malade, mais on voyait que les propriétaires n'étaient pas d'une classe "inférieur". Bon ils ne possédaient pas non plus cinq voitures, mais ils avaient tout de même de très beaux véhicules. Quant à Lauren, elle possédait une assez grande maison, l'intérieur et l'extérieur étaient simples mais à la fois magnifique. Comme sans aucun doute toutes les maisons de ce petit quartier banal. Oui banal, parce que mise à part les voitures rien ne le différencier réellement des autres.

Elle fut bien vite près de la porte en bois vernis de couleur noir. Elle grimpa sur les trois marches qu'il y avait pour l'atteindre, et hésita quelques secondes entre frapper ou sonner. Avant tout, elle sortit la pochette de son sac qu'elle remit correctement sur son épaule. Après quoi, elle décida finalement de cogner trois fois son poing contre la porte, mais elle l'arrêta juste avant de la toucher en entendant des cris en provenance de l'intérieur de la demeure, elle fronça alors les sourcils. Elle ne discernait pas vraiment ce que les personnes se hurlaient, en tout cas ça avait l'air plutôt violent. Du coup frapper n'était pas une bonne idée, mais sonner non plus, ce n'était même, vraiment pas le moment. Cependant, elle entendait les cris d'un homme se rapprocher petit à petit, tandis que l'autre voix avait cessé. En voyant la poignée de porte commencer à s'activer, elle eut tout juste le temps de se mettre sur le côté de la façade pour ne pas se faire voir. Malheureusement, douée comme pas possible qu'elle était, elle se se tordue la cheville à cause des marches qu'elle avait oubliées. Elle jura intérieurement, c'est à ce moment-même que quelqu'un sorti.

«Qui m'as refilé une incapable pareille ! Ta sœur de 15 ans est bien plus apte à reprendre le cabinet que toi !» cria-t-il en s'éloignant, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

L'homme s'engouffra dans son véhicule qui était garé dans la rue, ce qui était idiot puisqu'il avait un garage. Qu'importe, l'attention de Camila se reporta sur l'entrée, où une silhouette féminine venait d'apparaître. Cette dernière semblait se frotter la joue, mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

«Sauf qu'elle, elle ne se fait pas frapper dès qu'elle fait quelque chose de travers. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ton cabinet... Je suis bien contente que tu ne sois pas le médecin de Camila, sale brute.»

Bien entendu, même si elle avait dit cela à voix basse la concernée avait tout entendu. D'un côté ça lui faisait plaisir, mais de l'autre savoir que Lauren se faisait frapper pour telle ou telle raison était une tout autre histoire. C'était peut-être de là que venait les bleus de l'autre fois ? Et le coup au niveau de ses lèvres ?

«Camila ?»

La brune releva la tête qu'elle avait entre temps, baissé afin de fixer le sol. Trouvant soudainement ses chaussures plus intéressante qu'autre chose. Et puis, elle s'était à nouveau paumé dans ses pensées.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?»

La métisse remonta doucement les marches sans rien dire. Ses yeux noisette observèrent avec attention chaque traits du visage de son amie. Bizarrement cette dernière semblait épuisée, pourtant elle ne venait plus en cours ces derniers temps. Aussi, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé au niveau du visage, mais elle ne serait aucunement étonnée de voir des bleus sur le reste du corps de la jeune étudiante. Celle-ci laissa doucement sa main retomber, laissant donc Camila examinait sa joue involontairement. Ses doutes s'avérèrent véridiques. L'homme, qui devait probablement être son père, l'avait bel et bien frapper au visage, une gifle apparemment.

Instinctivement, sa main se rapprocha de cette partie de la magnifique bouille que possédait Lauren, cette dernière ferma les yeux, sans doute par crainte de recevoir une autre claque ce n'était donc qu'un réflexe de sa part. Réflexe que Camila ignora, bien qu'il l'avait surprise mais peu importe, elle vint poser avec douceur sa main sur l'endroit endommagé. Comme elle se l'était dit c'était chaud, voir même bouillant. Elle le sentait, sa main était froide dû à la saison qui le voulait, ce qui du coup créait un contraste. Le chaud et le froid. Lauren ouvrit alors lentement les yeux. Ses yeux qui habituellement ne brillait pas de cette façon, là, elle était comme sur le point de pleurer. Elle se retenait, Camila pourrait mettre sa main à couper qu'elle se retenait. Sa main qui d'ailleurs caressait avec cette même douceur que précédemment, la joue de sa camarade.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Camila, ça va...» tenta Lauren en souriant malgré tout. «J'ai l'habitude.»

«Tu ne devrais pas en avoir l'habitude. Et je vois très bien que ça ne va pas, j'ai beau être plutôt calme et silencieuse, c'est justement ce calme et ce silence qui me permettent d'examiner le comportement des gens, de savoir quand ils vont bien ou non. Et toi, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment-même. Je peux le voir juste en voyant ton regard et au réflexe que tu as eu quand j'ai rapproché ma main de ton visage.» voyant que Lauren ne répliquait pas, elle continua. «J'ai des problèmes de santé, certes. Mais vois-tu je ne suis pas aveugle.»

Le sourire de la petite Jauregui s'élargit légèrement.

«Fait moi plaisir, n'entre jamais au FBI. Par contre, si on rentrait chez moi ? Il n'y a pas uniquement ta petite main qui est froide tu sais.»

Elle retira sa main subitement en se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours sur la joue de son amie. Mais elle la suivit à l'intérieur, prenant soin au passage de refermer la porte. Comme l'autre fois elle posa son sac dans l'entrée mais n'abandonna pas la pochette. Elle posa également son manteau et le reste de ses affaires puis suivit Lauren jusqu'au salon.

«Au faite, c'est Ally qui souhaite entrer au FBI, pas moi.»

«Tu ferais un très bon agent tu sais.»

«Peut-être. Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet, c'est inutile.»

«Tu vois, pire qu'un flic !» s'exclama Lauren, tout sourire. «Que veux-tu savoir Camila ?» reprit-elle plus calmement.

«Hmm... Ton absence au bahut ?» demanda la brune, hésitante.

Un blanc s'installa rapidement ce qui rendait la cubaine assez nerveuse, c'était peut-être la question que Lauren aurait voulu éviter après tout.

«Je dois parfois travailler avec mon père, enfin... Ce n'est pas vraiment travailler. Mais on va dire qu'il m'enseigne son métier. Si tu m'as entendu un peu plus tôt, il est médecin. Mais il n'accepte pas le fait que je ne veuille pas en devenir un, ce qui touche à la médecine ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.»

«Il t'a giflé pour ça ?»

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

«Pas vraiment. Il m'a giflé parce qu'il déteste que je lui tienne tête et que j'expose mon point de vue, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui l'insupporte et il n'hésitera jamais à me le faire savoir.»

«Mais pourquoi te frapper alors... Je ne comprends pas.»

«Tout dépend de ce que je dis ou fais. Si je me trompe dans l'instrument à utiliser pour examiner quelqu'un par exemple, il me mettra une claque derrière la tête en m'insultant d'idiote. Dans un autre cas, si je ne ramène pas de bonnes notes, il pourrait m'ordonner de réviser toute la nuit après m'avoir...»

Elle se stoppa à la fin de sa phrase. Comment voulez-vous que la petite Camila ne s'imagine pas les pires scénarios possible ? Elle détestait ça.

«On va dire qu'il n'utilise pas seulement ses mains pour me frapper.»

«Rassure moi il ne t'a jamais...»

«Jamais qu... Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Jamais il ne ferait ça. Il peut être le pire des enfoirés parfois, mais il ne me toucherait jamais de cette façon. Il veut juste que je sois parfaite.»

"C'est idiot, tu es parfaite." était la phrase qu'elle voulait lui dire. Cette phrase lui brûlait les lèvres et voir ce sourire sur celles de la jeune femme aux cheveux corbeau n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Mais pour l'instant, oui, juste pour l'instant, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle préférait attendre le bon moment, si ce moment arrivait évidemment. Mais pour aujourd'hui, elle préférait ne rien dire sur ça.

«Ne bouge pas je reviens.»

Lauren se leva du canapé et sorti du salon, laissant seule Camila qui en profitait pour redécouvrir les lieux. Elle aperçut quelques cadres qu'elle n'avait pas vu la première fois que Lauren l'avait emmenée ici. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée du salon, puis se leva pour aller observer les différents cadres. Sur ces derniers, on pourrait difficilement dire que le père de la fille pour qui elle avait eu le coup de foudre était une brute qui ne voulait que préserver son boulot. Elle put également découvrir deux nouvelles têtes. Une jeune femme ainsi qu'un jeune homme, plus jeune que Lauren mais sans doute un peu plus vieux que Taylor. Elle plissa les yeux, c'était peut-être leur mère et... Le frère des deux filles ?

«Je vois que tu as trouvé une occupation.»

Elle sursauta légèrement en se retournant.

«Je... Oui... Enfin je ne les avais pas vu la première fois donc...»

«Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait rien. Viens plutôt t'asseoir.»

Elle hocha la tête sans poser de question et retourna s'asseoir. Elle observa ce que Lauren avait ramené: Une trousse. Ou plus précisément une trousse de secours. Elle arqua un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec ça ?

«Je ne vais pas te manger, retire ta chaussure.»

«Quoi mais... Le docteur Brooke peut très bien s'en occupé.»

«Ce n'était pas vraiment une question... Aller, active toi. Ou je le fais moi-même.»

«Non c'est bon...»

Elle n'eut pas le choix et dû retirer les éléments gênants, mais puisque Lauren avait du mal à remonter le pantalon de la métisse, cette dernière devait le retirer. Malheureusement pour la noiraude, cette fois, ce serait plus compliqué.

«Non.»

«Aller, je te l'ai dit, je ne vais pas te manger.»

«Je ne retirerais pas mon pantalon, je vais me retrouver en culotte.»

«S'il te plait, nous sommes entre fille. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas, et puis je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qui saute sur la première fille venue.» elle regarda Camila droit dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres comme d'habitude. «Vois-tu, je ne vais pas avec n'importe qui. Je suis plutôt sélective dans mes choix.»

«Ah oui ?»

«Je ne sais pas, ça t'intéresse ?»

«Non, enfin oui... Enfin je veux dire peut-être ?»

Lauren pouffa de rire.

«Si tu me laisses te soigner cette cheville, je te répondrais.»

«Chantage.»

«Négociation très chère.»

Camila plissa à nouveau les yeux, mais fini par afficher un sourire complètement amuser.

«Déjà comment le sais-tu ?» questionna Camila en se levant.

«C'est simple, tu ne t'appuies pas correctement sur ton pied gauche.» dit-elle en l'observant.

«Sauf que ça aurait put être mon genou.»

«Oui, sauf que ce n'était pas, ton genou.»

Ni Lauren ni Camila ne lâchait l'autre du regard, l'ambiance avait légèrement changée, un petit jeu c'était installé entre les deux filles qui se fixaient l'une l'autre. La brune souriait toujours d'amusement, ce "jeu" l'amusait bien. Tout comme la noiraude.

«J'avais presque oublié que tu allais devenir docteur.»

«Tu ferais mieux d'éviter à l'avenir.»

Lauren exécuta un pas en direction de Camila qui avait déboutonné son pantalon, mais pourtant, son regard restait ancré dans celui de sa camarade. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs très proche d'elle, un peu trop proche d'après la brune qui sentait à nouveau son cœur battre à tout rompre.

«Quel dommage, tu vas perdre cette bataille.» fit-elle remarquer en faisant allusion au fait qu'elle allait devoir baisser son pantalon et donc, la lâcher du regard.

«La bataille, mais pas la guerre.»


	8. Chapitre 8

« On la perd, dépêchez-vous de l'emmener au bloc opératoire ! » s'exclama un médecin en enfilant une paire de gant et son masque.

« Stoppez l'hémorragie ! Appuyez ! » s'écria un autre homme.

Pendant ce temps sur le brancard la personne allongeait ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Tout était complètement flou pour le peu qu'elle parvenait à ouvrir ses paupières qui semblaient peser des tonnes. Son corps lui faisait mal partout, sa jambe gauche semblait avoir disparu tandis que l'air avait énormément de mal à passer dans ses poumons. Respirer était présentement un énorme effort, un effort surhumain pour l'étudiante. Un effort qui ne devrait même pas en être un. Elle ne voulait même plus essayer, elle laissait ses yeux se fermer et n'essayait même plus de respirer. D'où l'urgence. Les cris des médecins résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans sa tête, elle avait l'impression que cette dernière allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Sa gorge était sèche, totalement sèche. Elle sentait sa lèvre inférieure gonflée, elle lui faisait tout aussi mal que le reste de son corps. Elle avait l'impression que son bras droit était coincé voir même compressé entre deux énormes camions... C'était tout ce qu'elle parvenait à sentir. La douleur. Oui, la douleur, jusqu'à ce tout ne s'éteigne après avoir entendu un énième "On la perd !" de la part d'un médecin.

Oh, vous devez certainement vous demandez ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous n'allez pas tarder à le découvrir.

Après quatre heures en salle d'opération, si ce n'était pas plus, la patiente fut transportée dans une chambre. Un masque d'oxygène coller au visage, la machine qui allait avec. Elle était à présent en tenue d'hôpital, dans une chambre bien fermée, bien chauffée et silencieuse. Aucun son ne traversait les murs ou même la porte, il fallait qu'elle reste au calme. Après ça, le bruit n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Malgré tout, son visage semblait apaisé. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement, comme un enfant après avoir bien joué. C'était sans doute à cause des doses de produits anesthésiants qu'on lui avait injecté ainsi que tout le gaz qu'elle avait reçu. En quatre heures sur la table d'opération, elle s'était réveillée deux à trois fois par heure. Les chirurgiens avaient également faillit la perdre à de nombreuses reprises. Mais heureusement, maintenant elle était tirée d'affaire. Sa famille avait été prévenue mais elle ne pouvait pas la voir, pas avant cinq jours le temps d'être sûr que tout allait bien.

« Comment ça nous ne pouvons pas la voir ? Je ne vais pas lui hurler de se réveiller, je veux juste savoir comment elle va ! » s'exclama une voix étouffée de derrière la porte. « Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, laissez-moi juste entrer. Ne serait-ce que trente secondes. Je ne serai pas longue, je vous le promets. »

« Mademoiselle, si nous vous laissons aller la voir, automatiquement nous devrons laisser sa famille y aller également. »

La jeune femme passa ses mains dans sa chevelure sombre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution, un moyen de s'arranger.

« Si vous ne dites rien, elle ne sera pas mise au courant... S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de la voir. »

L'homme semblait hésité fortement, mais cette jeune fille n'avait pas tort. S'ils gardaient le silence, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème... Il soupira après s'être massé les tempes.

« Bien... Avant tout, j'aimerais savoir si vous savez quelque chose sur l'accident ? Ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »

« Non désolée, je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé... »

« Si vous apprenez quelque chose, n'hésitait pas. » il sorti un stylo de sa poche ainsi qu'un carnet. « Votre nom s'il vous plait. »

« Jauregui, Lauren Jauregui. » dit-elle simplement tandis que le médecin notez sur son carnet.

« Jauregui... Ça me dit quelque chose... Sinon, vous pouvez entrer. »

Lauren ne se fit pas prier et entra rapidement mais silencieusement dans la chambre de son amie. Son regard émeraude scruta la pièce mais ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur cette dernière. Il n'y avait rien de particulier, si ce n'était qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et qu'elle était bien plus petite que la norme. Sinon c'était une chambre basique d'hôpital... Ses yeux finirent pas se poser sur la personne allongée sur le lit duquel elle s'approcha lentement, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle ne prit pas place sur le fauteuil qui était installé dans la pièce, non, à quoi bon... Elle ne resterait pas longtemps.

« Camz... Tu vas t'en sortir, tu n'as pas intérêt de lâcher prise. » chuchota doucement l'étudiante en observant son amie. « Je me demande vraiment comment tu as bien pu faire pour te mettre dans un état pareil... Ou plutôt, qui est la personne qui a fait ça. »

Elle savait que Camila l'entendait malgré son coma artificielle, ce pourquoi elle lui chuchotait ces mots. Au réveil, si tout se passait comme prévu, la brune devrait pouvoir leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais encore là, elle espérait que la plus jeune s'en souvienne. Même si un accident de voiture était la solution la plus probable, mais encore, ça avait dû être sacrément violent.

« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps et je ne sais pas si je pourrai venir tous les jours... Mais je ferai de mon possible, alors fait de ton mieux. »

Elle n'osait pas vraiment la toucher vu que son visage d'ange était pas mal abîmé également. Son bras droit était plâtré jusque l'épaule, le gauche était simplement bandé jusqu'au milieu de ses doigts, elle descendue son regard un peu plus bas. Malgré la légère couverture qui recouvrait la métisse, elle put percevoir que sa jambe gauche était intégralement plâtrée elle aussi. Bizarrement les médecins ne l'avait pas relevé, sans doute parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire. La noiraude fronça les sourcils, Camila lui avait déjà parlé de ses problèmes de santé, et là sa jambe était un peu en mode "Off". Il fallait qu'elle se renseigne auprès des médecins qui avaient participé à l'opération.

Elle préféra ne pas rester ici plus longtemps, donc après un dernier regard à la brune, elle sortit de la chambre discrètement et se permit de souffler. Effectivement comme elle s'en était douté ce n'était pas très beau à voir, ni agréable...

« C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé quand sa famille m'a demandé pour la voir. » fit remarquer le même docteur que précédemment. « Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir, malheureusement ça arrive à n'importe qui. »

« Vous êtes l'uns des médecins qui ont participé à l'intervention ? Sinon, j'aimerais leur parler. »

Le médecin sembla hésiter, mais finalement il se leva et fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans une autre salle, l'une des salles où les médecins se retrouvaient pour faire le point, discuter, prendre leur "pause". L'homme lui indiqua les docteurs qui avaient prit en charge Camila, Lauren le remercia gentiment et rejoignit les quatre médecins. Elle se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence.

« Excusez-moi... J'aimerais vous poser une ou deux questions... »

Les quatre adultes s'échangèrent un regard pendant que Lauren priait intérieurement pour qu'elle ait l'autorisation. Ce fut une blonde aux yeux bleus qui prit la parole en faisant signe à Lauren de prendre place.

« Bien sûre, qu'aimeriez-vous savoir jeune fille ? »

« Eh bien voilà... Vous vous êtes occupé de mon amie un peu plus tôt, Camila Cabello... J'aimerais savoir, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà pas mal de problèmes de santé, en particulier au niveau des genoux, si elle allait pouvoir de nouveau utiliser sa jambe gauche ? »

Le charmant sourire de la blonde disparut légèrement, son visage affichait à présent une expression presque désolée et incertaine.

« Nous ne savons pas encore, mais il y a des chances pour qu'elle ne puisse plus l'utiliser. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Nous avons étudié son dossier. » commença une jeune femme, brune, aux yeux verts. C'était à croire que tous les médecins ici étaient bien foutus et magnifique. « Apparemment, plus les années passent et plus ses genoux se dégradent, d'ici quelques années elle finirait en fauteuil roulant. »

« Je le sais ça, c'est mon amie, elle m'en a déjà parlé. Je veux juste savoir si oui ou non, elle pourra marcher. »

Un fin sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en face d'elle, amusé de l'impatience de la plus jeune.

« Patience jeune fille, je n'ai pas fini. Ton amie ne pourras peut-être pas marcher de nouveau à part si nous l'opérons. »

« Vous comptez le faire ? »

« Pas sans l'autorisation de ses parents. Si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, ton amie serait déjà sorti d'affaire. »

Lauren serra la mâchoire en fronçant les sourcils, Camila était encore bien trop jeune pour perdre une jambe...

« Et les autres dégâts ? »

Un jeune homme à la chevelure brune se leva pour aller chercher un petite paquet de feuille qu'il posa sur la table.

« Tout est là-dedans, je vais te les énumérées. » il passa la première feuille ainsi que la deuxième, ce n'était rien d'autre que les informations de base. Enfin, il se racla la gorge. « Pour commencer nous avons dû l'opérer dû à une hémorragie interne au niveau du rein gauche, elle a une double fracture au tibia gauche ce qui lui a valu une autre opération, son genou est également dans un piteux état. Sa cheville droite a un bel hématome ainsi qu'une entorse. Son bras droit est cassé au niveau du cubitus et du radius, autrement dit, son avant bras. »

« Attendez, comment est-elle censé marcher à nouveau avec ce que vous venez de dire ? »

« Elle ne pourra pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Mais vous aviez dit... »

« Ne croit pas tout ce qu'on peut te dire jeune fille... Ton amie n'a aucune chance de pouvoir marcher de nouveau. »

Lauren secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, pour montrer son désaccord.

« Pourquoi elle a un bras bandé ? »

« Rien de grave, quelques blessures seulement. C'est l'une des parties de son corps des moins touché. »

« Il y a bien une solution ? »

« Hm... Je ne pense pas... Sauf une rééducation, je crois. »

« Nous avons fait de notre mieux, mais ton amie avait déjà de beaux problèmes aux genoux. Avec l'accident qu'elle vient d'avoir... Elle risque de mettre du temps à s'en remettre. » déclara la blonde en coupant son collègue. « Une rééducation... Pourquoi pas, on peut toujours essayer. »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une lueur d'espoir apparut dans le regard de Lauren.

« Cependant ce n'est pas gratuit jeune fille. » commença le docteur qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à lors.

« Je suis prête à payer les frais. » dit-elle automatiquement, sans réfléchir. « Je ne suis pas riche, mais j'ai l'argent qu'il faut pour payer les frais de cette rééducation. »

Elle n'était pas riche, juste bien aisé niveau argent... Après tout, son père est un célèbre docteur chirurgien. Bien qu'il soit également un con.

« Eh bien jeune fille... Je suppose que ça peut se faire... Il va juste falloir en discuter avec sa famille et elle. »

« Bien sûr, je vous tiens au courant. Et vous, vous me tenez au courant des progrès de Camz. »

Les médecins échangèrent de nouveau un regard, puis un sourire, avant de donner leur accord à la jeune femme. Le docteur Taylor prit donc le numéro de Lauren, à l'inverse, Lauren prit le numéro du docteur.

* * *

 _ **Bon Dieu. Ne me frappez pas.**_

 _ **En tout cas si vous pensez avoir sauter un chapitre, non. Si vous êtes paumé c'est normal, vous en faite pas, tout sera plus clair dans le prochain chapitre. Au passage, je ne sais pas encore si Camila va marcher de nouveau. Vous verrez ça à la fin de la fiction par contre.**_


	9. Chapitre 9

Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle s'attendait à se prendre un énorme rayon de soleil en pleine face. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ses yeux se portaient à merveille et aucun rayon ne traverser la pièce. Étant encore complètement dans le gaz, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, juste des murs et une porte. Elle se demandait même où elle était, elle n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni dans l'une des chambres de ses amies. À vrai dire... Elle n'avait pas encore la force de les garder ouverts, donc elle les avait refermés, se concentrant uniquement sur ses autres sens. Tel que l'odorat et l'ouïe. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait sentir, c'était l'odeur nauséabonde de sa chambre d'hôpital, des draps, de sa blouse d'hôpital pour patient. Tout empesté tout simplement l'endroit dans lequel elle était. Elle n'entendait rien de particulier, sa respiration et le "bip...bip..." incessant d'une machine près de son lit. Elle aurait bien voulu tourner la tête pour voir ce qui était la cause de ce bruit agaçant, voir à quoi ressemblait vraiment la machine, mais elle peinait déjà à ne pas se rendormir. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué les tuyaux qui lui permettaient de respirer plus ou moins, c'était assez gênant, elle préférerait devoir faire des efforts surhumain que de devoir respirer avec ces trucs chiants, oui, c'était chiant.

« Mademoiselle Cabello ? »

Là, elle se demandait quand la porta avait-elle été ouverte ? Et qui était la personne qui venait d'entrer ? Elle ouvrit lentement un œil sur deux, c'était déjà ça. Mais ne tourna pas la tête, elle avait l'impression que si elle la tournait, les os de sa nuque se briseraient en mille morceaux.

« Parfait, vous êtes réveillée. »

Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle pensait avoir vu un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle ne voyait pas très bien, c'était assez flou et garder son œil ouvert était assez douloureux.

« Je viens juste voir comment vous vous portez, comme les jours précédents. Je ne serai pas longue. »

Les jours précédents ?

Le médecin semblait examiné la machine de l'enfer qui lui cassait fortement les oreilles depuis son réveil, elle changea les perfusions et nota quelque chose sur une feuille coller au mur.

« Vous devez être perdu, mais tout devrais vous revenir un peu plus tard. Votre tête a sans doute cogné quelque chose de dur. Nous vous avons donné de la morphine, malgré votre coma artificielle vous risquez de sentir la douleur. »

Elle avait du mal à mal à suivre, le médecin semblait l'avoir compris puisqu'elle se contenta de sourire et de récupérer quelque chose.

« Un autre médecin passera dans la journée, reposez vous d'ici là. »

Ce fut sans attendre qu'elle baissa sa paupière, c'était donc ça, on lui avait administré de la morphine. Elle se disait aussi qu'il y avait un problème, qu'elle ne sentait pas trop la douleur. Mais combien de gramme lui avaient-ils donné ?Assez pour la droguer en tout cas. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions, laissant le sommeil s'emparer d'elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par une forte douleur à la jambe gauche. Soudain, elle aurait préféré ne pas être sorti de son sommeil artificiel profond, persuader que ce n'était que le début. Si là, ça lui faisait un mal de chien, alors il y a quelques jours ça aurait été pire. Elle aurait bien appelé quelqu'un, n'importe qui pour qu'il vienne faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais elle venait de remarquer en voulant prendre la parole que premièrement, elle avait la gorge beaucoup trop sèche pour dire quoique ce soit et deuxièmement, un foutu masque à oxygène la gênée tout autant que les tuyaux. Pourquoi lui mettre les deux ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse ou de se poser une autre question que son genou lui avait clairement demandé de ne penser à rien. Si elle aurait pu, elle aurait presque hurlé. Un médecin était censé revenir, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ? Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que la douleur disparaisse en sachant très bien que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Un homme cette fois-ci. Il s'approcha rapidement du lit de la brune, jeta un coup d'œil à l'électrocardiogramme où il constata que le cœur de la patiente battait anormalement vite. Il sortit une télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur l'unique bouton qu'il y avait, peu de temps après, un autre médecin arriva. La même jeune femme que précédemment. Cette dernière examina bien vite la jeune fille dans le lit et constata rapidement que la douleur c'était simplement réveillé. Elle donna quelques indications au jeune homme, un débutant apparemment, puis s'approcha un peu plus du lit.

« En cas normal nous ne pouvons pas, mais vous êtes apparemment une exception pour cette fois. »

Sa voix était calme et douce, elle retira le masque à oxygène du visage de sa patiente qui ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder un peu comme pour lui dire qu'elle avait traîner et qu'aucun docteur n'était revenu.

« Désolée, mes collègues traînent un peu parfois. » dit-elle en laissant le masque s'installer au niveau du cou de la métisse. « J'ai envoyé le petit nouveau chercher de quoi calmer tout ça, ça devrait aller mieux, mais c'est assez risqué. »

Actuellement elle se foutait pas mal de si c'était risqué, elle voulait juste que la douleur cesse. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, elle perçu la jeune femme remercier l'homme qui ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré.

« Bon... »

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas une perfusion, mais une espèce de grosse seringue. Durant un instant, Camila aurait cru qu'elle allait lui injecter directement. Mais en la voyant remplacer l'autre grosse piqûre qui était reliée par un tuyaux au creux de son bras droit, elle prit un air complètement soulager.

« Maintenant je vais retirer les tuyaux qui vous permettent de respirer et simplement vous laissez le masque, ça sera plus simple et moins embêtant je pense. »

La jeune blonde s'exécuta donc, retirant les tuyaux et lui remettant ensuite le masque. Et c'était le cas de le dire, c'était bien mieux, moins chiant. Elle se sentait bien moins encombrer ainsi.

« Parfait... » elle se racla doucement la gorge. « Une de vos amies risque certainement de venir vous voir dans la journée, je lui ai dit que vous étiez réveillée, ça a été un vrai duel pour l'empêcher de venir juste après. Votre famille ne devrez plus tarder également. D'ici là je vais vous apporter quelque chose pour vous hydrater. »

Il était tant. Elle était bien plus excitée à l'idée de pouvoir boire que d'avoir de la visite. Elle voulait, pour l'instant, rester seule et au calme. N'entendre que les "bip" incessant de la machine, c'était déjà pas mal insupportable alors entendre des voix qui risquaient de résonner dans sa tête ce qui lui provoquerait un énorme mal de crâne... Rien qu'à cette idée elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit entre dans cette chambre à part cette blondinette qui s'occupait d'elle. Cette dernière était partie quelques minutes puis revenue avec une bouteille d'eau et une paille. Une paille, sérieux ? Elle avait soudainement l'impression d'avoir cinq ans. Même Sofia ne buvait plus avec une paille. Mais pour l'instant, elle allait juste se contenter de boire avec parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas lever son bras pour prendre la bouteille, l'ouvrir et boire. Oh non, ça demandait beaucoup trop d'efforts. Elle laissa le docteur s'occupait de ça, bien que c'était très gênant pour elle. La blonde lui retira une nouvelle fois son masque afin de la faire boire sans problème, elle n'était pas totalement allongée, c'était un plus.

Une fois la paille entre ses lèvres, elle n'attendu pas plus longtemps, elle aspira simplement le liquide sans goût qui lui fit un bien de fou. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où de l'eau lui avait fait autant de bien. Après avoir sifflé plus de la moitié de la bouteille, elle ferma les yeux. Automatiquement l'infirmière lui remit le masque qui pour la brune, ne servait plus à rien. Elle parvenait à respirer plus ou moins bien à présent.

« Exc... » elle se racla maladroitement la gorge. « Excusez-moi, combien de temps m'avez-vous gardée ici...? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Elle ne reconnaissait même pas sa propre voix, elle avait même pensé que cette dernière devait être cassé. Mais non, elle montrait juste à quel point la brune était épuisée.

« Cinq jours, nous vous avons réveillé ce matin. » répondu gentiment l'adulte.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Dix-huit heures. » annonça-t-elle après avoir regardé sa montre. « Vous devriez vous reposer. »

« Pouvez-vous annuler les visites ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter trop de monde... »

Elle fut un peu surprise à la demande de la jeune fille, ses proches étaient pressés de la voir, en particulier Lauren. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire d'annuler.

« L'une de vos amies tien réellement à vous voir vous savez. »

Elle ferma les yeux, réfléchissant un instant à ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme. Décidément.

« Juste elle dans ce cas. »

La blonde semblait avoir un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Après ça, elle sorti de la chambre afin de laisser la métisse se reposer tranquillement jusqu'à l'arriver de son amie. Elle n'avait pas demandé qui c'était, elle hésitait entre Lauren et Ally, voir peut-être Dinah. Tien d'ailleurs elle se demandait comment ça se passait de leur côté, comment ça avançait, si elles étaient enfin ensemble ou non. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se demandait aussi comment allait Lauren, si son père avait de nouveau levé la main sur elle. Elle espérait fortement que non.

Elle ne se réveillera qu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée en sentant quelque chose lui caressait la joue. Au départ elle avait émit quelques petits bruits de mécontentement, elle voulait continuer de dormir encore un peu. Mais bizarrement elle trouvait ce contact agréable, un contact qui lui semblait fortement familier. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Découvrant ainsi une personne à la peau bien trop pale pour que ce soit Ally, des cheveux bien trop foncés, des yeux bien trop verts... Ce n'était ni Ally, ni Dinah ni aucune autre personne. C'était tout simplement Lauren, qui la regardait avec tendresse en cessant peu à peu de lui caresser la joue. Elle était assise sur la seule chaise qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

« Hey... »

Ce n'était pas le top pour engager une conversation, mais elle n'allait pas lui demander si ça allait, il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour voir que non. Elle n'allait pas non plus lui dire "Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller" puisque ça avait été le but recherché.

« Tu as vraiment le hic pour te mettre dans des états pas possibles toi. »

Oh là, c'était carrément le cas de le dire.

« Les docteurs t'ont parlé ? » demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

« Pas vraiment... »

Elle put voir Lauren soupirer. Ces médecins ne servaient à rien quand il s'agissait de discuter.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui a pu causer ton accident ? »

« Comment je pourrais ne pas m'en souvenir ? »

La noiraude esquissa un sourire.

« On ne sait jamais. »

« Mais ça s'est passé beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût. De base je traversais juste au piéton, comme il était vert, j'attends toujours qu'il soit vert. »

Cette fois, Lauren pouffa de rire face à cette réponse, Camila pouvait parfois être plus enfantine qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Excuse moi, je t'en prie, continue. »

« Du coup j'ai traversé et au milieu du piéton, je crois... Je ne suis plus très sûre. Un motard avec sa moto n'a pas fait attention à la route et a grillé le feu rouge, je pense qu'il devait y avoir du verglas au sol, puisqu'il n'a pas pu freiner... »

« Un motard t'a fait ça ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, c'était impossible.

« Non, pas seulement le motard... Après il y a eu un poids lourd... Il me semble que la moto m'a simplement envoyé dans le camion en même temps que l'homme qui la conduisait. Je ne sais plus trop, ensuite j'ai juste senti quelque chose de dur, le mur ou le sol... Je ne sais plus. Mais je crois que j'ai dû faire un vole plané en direction du mur ou d'un poteau. Je me suis prise autre chose aussi, mais je ne me souviens plus trop de ce que c'était. Une autre moto peut-être ? »

« Mon Dieu, comment tu as fait pour survivre à tout ça ? Sérieusement, te faire renverser par une moto qui fait six fois ton poids, te prendre un camion, un mur et une autre moto. Ma parole, faut pas avoir peur de te frapper toi ! »

Elle connaissait Lauren, elle savait qu'elle plaisantait.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai dû mourir dix fois d'affiler sur le coup. »

« Le docteur Taylor m'a dit qu'ils avaient failli te perdre. »

La voix joyeuse de Lauren venait de changer du tout au tout. Camila avait automatiquement perdu son sourire à peine revenu.

« A part une jambe je ne vois pas ce que j'ai perdu. »

« Camz... »

« Je sais que vous me le cachez, toi, et les médecins. Je sais que je ne pourrais plus utiliser ma jambe, je ne la sens que quand la douleur se réveil. Depuis le départ je devais être en fauteuil, c'était tout simplement écrit. Même avec une rééducation ça ne servirait à rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je connais mon corps Lauren. Je ne veux pas de rééducation, ça ne servirait à rien à part faire dépenser de l'argent à mes parents inutilement. »

« Tu vas faire cette rééducation parce que c'est moi qui compte la régler. »

La brune fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que Lauren ne comprenait pas dans le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas de rééducation ? Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je peux quand-même essayer. »

Si vous vous posiez la question, oui, l'ambiance changeait bien vite entre elles.

« Tu peux toujours, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Tes parents sont d'accord, je leur en ai parlé en leur précisant qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de me rembourser. »

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un foutu corbeau aux yeux envoûtant mais têtu comme jamais ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tomber amoureuse du beau gosse du lycée comme toutes les filles ? Comment il s'appelait déjà... Shawn. Un idiot complètement adorable qui l'avait aidé à se relever une fois, parce qu'elle avait fait la connerie de tomber devant lui. Bien sûr, toutes ses "fans" l'avait envié. Mais bon, Camila se fichait pas mal de lui. Bien qu'il semblait être très gentil.

« Tu me casses les pieds, Lauren Jauregui. »

« Et toi donc, Karla. »

Camila leva les yeux au ciel, elle aurait dû se douter que Lauren l'aurait appelée par son premier prénom.

« Je la ferais, juste parce que tu serais capable de me mettre un couteau sous la gorge. »

« Qui ça ? Moi ? Lauren Jauregui oserait te mettre un couteau sous la gorge ? Je ne menace pas les adolescentes aux allures enfantines. »

Si elle aurait pu elle lui aurait certainement sauté dessus pour l'attaquer à base de chatouille, sachant Lauren très chatouilleuse elle l'aurait facilement mise à terre. Elle savait que la noiraude profité qu'elle soit dans un lit d'hôpital, c'était trop simple à deviner.

« Aller repose toi. »

« Lauren... Empêche Sofia de me voir... Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état... »

« Bien sûr princesse, tout ce que tu voudras. »

Camila ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quand Lauren se leva, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Je reviens demain. »

Elle lui caressa de nouveau la joue avec tendresse, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle ne le ferait jamais. Donc elle se recula doucement, souriant une dernière fois à la brune afin de quitter la chambre...


	10. Chapitre 10

Le séjour de la brune à l'hôpital n'était pas l'un des meilleurs qu'elle avait passé. Elle en avait passé de bien meilleur où elle venait pour faire une radio et repartait aussi vite. En l'occurrence celui-ci était insupportable. La nuit elle se réveillait souvent à cause des douleurs qu'elle ressentait, quand ce n'était pas ça c'était les médecins. Autant dire qu'elle dormait particulièrement mal. La journée elle avait les visites de ses amies et sa famille, c'était bien la seule choses de positive qu'elle pouvait en retirer. Les médecins lui avaient également fait un petit rapport sur les différentes blessures qu'elle avait sur le corps et, évidemment, elle n'avait pas été surprise quand ils lui avaient dit qu'elle risquait de ne plus pouvoir marcher. Elle le savait déjà. La nouvelle qu'elle avait appris c'était qu'elle aurait quelques séquelles, ce qui était normal après un tel accident.

Elle avait aussi appris d'autre chose, certaines plus agréables que d'autre. Par contre quand elle avait appris que Dinah avait enfin osée se dévoiler à Ally, elle avait limite fait la tête pendant une semaine en précisant qu'elle aurait aimé être là et que donc, ses deux amies auraient dû attendre. Sauf qu'elle sortait dans pas mal de temps, un peu trop même, comme si les deux blondes auraient attendu aussi longtemps. Bon ça, c'était l'une des bonnes nouvelles quand même, la petite brune était contente pour ses amies. Cependant, quand elle avait appris que le père de Lauren avait de nouveau levé la main sur elle, évidemment ça ne lui avait pas plu. Pas du tout même. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lauren ne disait rien à qui que ce soit sauf elle. Elle lui avait pourtant fait la remarque pas mal de fois, mais toujours cette même réponse: Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler, je t'en parle déjà, c'est suffisant. Camila n'était pourtant pas une psychologue ou encore même une adulte. Elle avait toujours cette crainte qu'un jour on vienne lui annoncer que son amie est à l'hôpital pour telle ou telle raison.

« Camz, arrête de bouger. »

« Je suis dans un lit depuis plus de trois mois, pour le peu que je me lève pour aller au toilette je dois demander de l'aide. »

Lauren fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de me tromper, c'est du fusain Camz. »

« J'ai besoin de marcher Lauren... »

L'étudiante en science ne releva pas ce que venait de lui dire la littéraire, elle se contenta de soupirer très légèrement et de poser son carnet et son fusain sur la table près du lit. Quand elle se leva, Camila lui afficha un sourire complètement niais. Lauren balança la tête de droite à gauche avant de s'approcher de la métisse et de se pencher au-dessus d'elle.

Pour Camila, elles étaient soudainement beaucoup trop proches. Elle avait juste à se redresser légèrement pour que leurs lèvres puissent se toucher.

« Hey, on va faire tout ce qui est en notre possible pour que tu puisses de nouveau marcher, d'accord ? Fait moi confiance. »

Doucement, elle posa sa main droite sur la joue de la cubaine. À ce contact, elle ferma les yeux. Lauren pourrait la mettre dans un état second en quelques secondes avec de simples petits gestes.

« Maintenant, cesse de bouger Camz. » susurra-telle soudainement au creux de son oreille.

Ayant fermés les yeux, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la noiraude avait bougée. Ses lèvres se trouvaient à présent très proche de son oreille, ce murmure lui avait provoqué d'agréables frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je ne voudrais pas rater un si joli visage. » reprit-elle en se reculant, récupérant ses affaires pour s'installer au fond de son siège. « Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Camila relâcha sa lèvre qu'elle avait inconsciemment coincée entre ses dents en même temps que son souffle. Son coeur s'était soudainement accéléré sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte et des bouffées de chaleurs en avaient profité pour prendre son corps en otage. Là, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de fenêtre dans sa chambre.

« Je vais éviter... De bouger. »

« Sage décision Karla. »

La concernée allait répliquer mais Lauren leva sa main pour l'interrompre, lui ordonnant d'un seul regard de garder le silence. Après, c'était à ses risques et périls, non ? Donc la cubaine qui avait entrouvert ses lèvres décida de les refermer sans broncher. Elle n'était pas dans une bonne position pour tenter de tenir tête à son amie. Ainsi, Lauren put reprendre son chef-d'oeuvre.

« Comment ça se passe entre Dinah et Ally ? » osa finalement questionner Camila après une dizaine de minute de silence.

« Hm... Bien. »

« Bien ? »

« Depuis qu'elles sont ensemble depuis le mois passé, je pense que tout se passe bien. Ally m'a dit que Dinah était une personne adorable quand elle le voulait. Mais Dinah et sa console tu sais, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. » elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard noisette de sa camarade. « Je suis sûre qu'à force, Ally va lui ordonner de dormir sur le canapé avec sa play. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle en ai capable. Puis Dinah rentrerait discrètement dans la chambre tel un bébé labrador pour la supplier de dormir dans le lit. »

Actuellement les deux filles avaient un énorme sourire, mi-heureux mi-amusé. Ça leur arrivé souvent d'imaginer ce genre de scénario entre les deux blondes, l'autre fois c'était Ally et ses gaufres. Aujourd'hui, c'est Dinah et sa console. Chacune leurs tours.

« Et toi alors ? Comment ça se passe avec ton lit ? »

Camila plissa les yeux mais Lauren se contenta de ricaner légèrement.

« Mon lit d'hôpital est très confortable crois moi. »

« Tu sais ce qui est encore plus confortable ? » elle traça quelques traits sur sa feuille après avoir fixé durant quelques secondes Camila.

« Mon propre lit, avec mon matelas, ma couverture, mes oreillers et mes peluches. » répondu rapidement l'étudiante.

Elle était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Camila était horriblement adorable et bien trop innocente à son goût. Mais puisqu'elle avait terminé son oeuvre, elle se contenta de poser son fusain sur la petite table et se frotta les mains.

« Tu as fini ? Je peux bouger maintenant ? »

Pour lui répondre, elle lui montra simplement son carnet. Son regard passa du dessin à Lauren et de nouveau au dessin. Pourquoi cette fille restait-elle au département des sciences juste pour faire plaisir à son père ?

« Tu sais, tes cheveux sont magnifiques mais particulièrement chiant à dessiner. »

« En même temps, ils ne sont pas fait. »

« Eh bien je dirais que ça fait parti de ton charme. »

Lauren retourna son bloc et regarda son dessin. Elle avait certes galéré avec les cheveux de la jeune fille couchée dans son lit, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Le rendu était génial, c'était tout ce qui compté Elle esquissa un sourire quelque peu fière avant de fermer son énorme carnet qui rejoignit son ami le fusain sur la table.

« Je n'ai aucun charme, s'il te plait, je suis dans un lit d'hôpital avec une jambe en moins et un bras toujours en plâtre avec des espèces de... Vis, je crois, à l'intérieur. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva pour s'étirer, si elle relevait ce que Camila venait de dire ça partirait dans un débat. Dans tous les cas, elle savait qu'elle gagnerait. Il suffisait simplement de gêner la petite Mila et c'était fait. Pendant ce temps, Camila était à la hauteur parfaite pour examiner le corps, ou du moins ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, de son amie.

« Ton père t'a encore frappé ? »

Aussitôt, Lauren baissa les bras ainsi que son pull et sa veste. Lâchant un petit "Merde" au passage.

« Bon sens Lauren, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'imposes et donne ton avis qu'il a le droit de te frapper ! Je sais que c'est ton père, mais franchement, tu pourrais porter plainte. Les preuves sont sur ton corps Lauren, bouge toi. »

« Ça ne fait rien, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai l'habitude, changeons de sujet. »

« Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado, tu ne devrais pas en avoir l'habitude. »

« Premièrement, Karla, je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom complet. Deuxièmement, je m'en fiche. »

« C'est vrai, Michelle ça ne te va pas. Je préfère Lauren. Tu sais, ça fait plus bad-girl, que Michelle. N'est-ce pas Michelle ? »

« Tu me cherches ou je rêve ? »

Elle prit un air totalement innocent, avec Ally, elles étaient imbattables à ce jeu. Lauren finit par se rasseoir en soupirant.

« Non vraiment Lauren, je suis sérieuse. Tu dois en parler. Je ne suis pas psychologue, m'en parler à moi ne t'aideras pas plus. S'il te plait, tu dois faire quelque chose. Tu es majeur non ? Tu pourrais te prendre un appartement ou quelque comme ça. Tu sais, je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on viennes m'annoncer que tu es à l'hôpital pour coups et blessures. Tu sais tout comme moi, que ça peut mal finir. »

« Je me prendrai un appartement, si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« Tu devrais aussi entrer dans une école d'art. Tu sais quoi Lauren ? Quand je sortirai d'ici, on ira voir ton père, je lui parlerai. »

Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais durant une fraction de seconde, elle avait cru apercevoir une lueur d'espoir dans le regard vert aux reflets bleus de son amie. Oui, elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle le ferait, elle irait parler à Mike pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.


	11. Chapitre 11

Cela faisait environ deux mois que Camila avait commencé les séances de rééducations. Séances qui d'après elle, ne servaient à rien puisqu'elle ne sentait aucun changement. Elle avait l'impression que Lauren payé pour rien, déjà qu'elle n'avait pas été d'accord avec ça. Alors si ça n'avait aucun effet... Elle se sentirait coupable du fait que son amie paie les frais alors que ça n'avait aucun impact. C'était principalement pour ça qu'elle continuait les séances. Mais franchement, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait dit à Dinah qu'elle pensait arrêter, mais cette dernière lui avait aussitôt remis les idées en place, du moins pour quelques jours. Elle perdait toute motivation à force de rester planter dans cet hôpital. La grande blonde lui apportait ses leçons, ses devoirs afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop à la bourre dans ses études en sachant que la cubaine y tenait. Mais malgré que ses amies venaient lui rendre visite, ainsi que sa famille, elle n'avait pas spécialement le moral. Elle ne déprimait pas, elle ne ressentait juste rien de particulier. Elle ne riait que très peu, encore moins qu'avant, elle souriait peu et ne parlait pas spécialement. Quand elle parlait c'était pour demander si elle pouvait sortir, on le lui avait refusé jusqu'à présent. Mais aujourd'hui, le docteur Taylor l'emmener dehors après la radio.

Camila avait fait une radio avant la rééducation, pour surveiller l'évolution. Elle devait en refaire une après deux mois de programme, donc aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas hâte de la passer, elle avait hâte de sortir et sentir l'air frais, la brise sur sa peau, ça lui manquait. Elle ne sortait que pour les vacances d'avril, ça faisait long.

Tous les jours elle avait une heure, voir même parfois, deux heures de rééducation. Après ça, elle regagnait sa chambre avec l'aide du médecin et de son fauteuil roulant. Ce dernier faisait à présent partie de sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle devait finir là-dedans, mais elle ne savait pas que ça se produirait aussitôt. D'un côté elle crevait d'envie de sortir d'ici, mais de l'autre elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'extérieur et affronter le regard des gens. Aussi bien dans la rue que dans son lycée. Ici, on ne la jugeait pas, on ne lui lançait pas de regard de pitié ou des moqueries. Elle était bien mine de rien dans sa chambre. Sa famille venait, ses amies également et Lauren venait aussi souvent que possible. En faite, ça lui suffisait. Même si il lui manquait ce manque constant d'air frais et de vouloir se lever pour aller se dégourdir les jambes, malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas. L'autre jour Ally était venu accompagner de Normani, elles n'avaient pas prévenu la patiente et l'avait donc surprise les larmes aux yeux, un bras cachant son visage. Elle n'allait pas mentir, cette liberté lui manquait, le fait de ne plus pouvoir marcher... C'était horrible.

« Camila ? C'est l'heure. » annonça la blonde qui s'occupait d'elle en l'aidant à venir s'installer dans ce qui lui permettait d'avancer à présent. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser guider jusque la salle de radiographie. « Pas trop pressé ? »

« Oui et non. Je ne sais pas si sortir est une bonne idée... Mais en même temps le son de la nature me manque énormément, le bruit des feuilles quand le vent se met à souffler, le chant des oiseaux, l'air... Tout. » elle soupira, son regard brun fixait un point imaginaire, ses mains posées sur ses genoux malgré que l'un de ses bras était toujours bandé. Le docteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ça.

« Tout va bien se passer Camila, tu verras. » dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. L'étudiante lui avait demandé de la tutoyez, n'aimant pas être vouvoyée, si vous vous posiez la question. Elle trouvait ça... Bête. « Aller, nous y sommes. »

Effectivement elles y étaient. Le médecin appuya sur un bouton et la porte coulissa vers la droite afin de laisser passer les deux personnes qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce sans plus tarder. Eliza, le médecin donc, porta Camila sans aucun problème, celle-ci étant un poids plume, elle la posa avec délicatesse sur la grande table, positionna correctement l'appareil qui comptait prendre la radio, puis avec douceur elle positionna les jambes de la brune qui l'observait avec attention. Se demandant si cette jeune femme était toujours aussi douce et gentille, ou si c'était juste parce qu'elle était sa patiente.

« Parfait. Après ça, nous sortirons. Il faudra te couvrir par contre. »

Camila hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et regarda la blondinette s'éloigner en direction des commandes pour prendre les clichées. Ce fut rapidement fait, maintenant il fallait attendre les résultats, qu'elles auraient assez rapidement. L'hôpital était étrangement calme ces derniers temps. Il y avait des périodes comme ça. Eliza se frotta les mains et se tourna vers la métisse en souriant, se rapprochant d'elle pour la remettre dans sa chaise. Sans mot dire, elle poussa le bouton et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Premièrement elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

« Je vais te laisser ici le temps d'aller informer un collègue, je reviens vite. »

« Je sais comment me débrouiller, ça devrait aller. »

Elle eut en guise de réponse un autre sourire, puis elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. En faite, elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait faire. Déjà, elle attrapa le sweat qui était posé sur la chaise où Lauren squattait, ce pull lui appartenait. Il était simple, de couleur noir, large et confortable, et enfin, il tenait chaud. Elle l'enfila rapidement, ressortant ses cheveux qui s'étaient coincés à l'intérieur de ce dernier puis parcouru la chambre du regard. Son pantalon était posé non loin sur son lit, elle soupira et s'en approcha afin de le prendre. Maintenant, comment allait-elle l'enfiler ? Elle fronça les sourcils, lâchant un "fait chier".

« Tu es prêtes ? » demanda son médecin en ouvrant la porte, mais voyant que la brune semblait avoir les nerfs sur son pantalon au vu de comment elle le serrait, Eliza s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur celles de la cubaine. « Calme toi... Je vais t'aider à l'enfiler. »

Pour autant, Camila n'avait pas relâché le tissu et le maintenait fermement. L'infirmière claqua des doigts devant les yeux de sa patiente, ces derniers fixaient ses mains.

« Camila, écoute moi. Je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien, mais serrer ce pauvre morceau de tissus ne risque pas de te détendre, allons prendre l'air. »

"Allons prendre l'air." Oui, c'était une bonne idée tien. Doucement, elle relâcha son pantalon et Eliza s'en empara pour le poser sur le lit. De nouveau elle porta Camila et l'aida à s'habiller. Cette dernière avait l'impression d'être une enfant ne sachant plus rien faire sans qu'on ne l'aide...

En passant la porte coulissante de l'hôpital, Camila prit une énorme bouffée d'air fraîche. Ça faisait quand même pas mal de temps qu'elle n'avait pas pris l'air, donc évidemment, elle avait l'impression de revivre. Ses poumons devaient probablement être en train de la remercier. Parce que sentir l'odeur de l'hôpital H24 pendant des mois, c'était chiant à force. Elle avait limite l'impression d'y être restée enfermée pendant des années... Evidemment, elle savait que la balade ne durerait pas éternellement. Mais elle comptait bien en profiter à fond.

« Camila ? »

La voix du docteur Taylor rompt le silence apaisant qui s'était installé en quelques secondes seulement.

« Hm ? »

« La réponse pourrait être négative, tu es au courant ? » demanda-t-elle doucement pour ne pas brusquer la brune.

« Je sais... Lauren veut payer l'opération, mais à vrai dire... Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Elle ne voyait pas son médecin, mais elle était persuadée que cette dernière avait un léger sourire. D'après elle, Lauren tiendrait beaucoup trop à la petite brune. Qui dépenserait autant d'argent par simple amitié ? Mais bon, même si le docteur pensait ça. Camila elle, malgré qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour la noiraude, savait que cette dernière ne la voyait qu'en tant qu'amie. Voir peut-être même un petit peu plus, mais encore elle n'en était pas sûre. Et puis, après tout, elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment en dehors de l'hôpital et des cours. Camila soupira.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir continuer la rééducation ? »

« Oui. Ça ne me mène à rien... Vous l'avez vu vous-même, il n'y a pas de progrès. »

La blondinette ne releva pas et continua la petite balade pendant presque trois heures. Il faisait peut-être froid, mais Camila profitait pleinement de ce moment. Elle était peut-être en fauteuil roulant, mais elle était bien dehors. Elle pouvait enfin respirer de l'air frais, non pas l'odeur de l'hôpital qui faisait maintenant parti de son quotidien...

Trois heures et trente minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Néanmoins, quelque chose interloqua le docteur Taylor qui s'était arrêtée, attirant ainsi la curiosité de la brunette qui avait relevé la tête pour savoir ce qui clochait. La blonde lui montra d'un signe de tête de regarder en direction de l'accueil, au niveau de la salle d'attente plus précisément.

« Je t'y emmène. » déclara le médecin sans attendre l'avis de sa patiente.

La personne dans la salle d'attente était en train de patienter sagement et en silence sur son portable, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Mais en voyant les deux personnes arriver, elle avait redressée la tête et sourit en retirant ses écouteurs.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » questionna la brune à son amie qui s'était levée.

« Cinq minutes environs. Je devais venir un peu plus tard, mais j'ai fini plus tôt donc j'en ai profité. Et puis, Ally finit à dix-huit heure, donc j'ai tout mon temps pour toi Mila. » annonça-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Ta petite balade était bien ? »

« Ça change de ma chambre en tout cas. »

Elle replaça correctement ses mèches sous les légers rires de la grande blonde à ses côtés.

« Je vais vous laisser rejoindre la chambre, pendant ce temps je vais aller chercher les résultats de la radio. »

Dinah avait regardée Camila d'un air interrogatoire, cette dernière lui avait fait signe qu'elle lui en parlerait une fois en haut, donc elles rejoignirent toutes les deux la chambre sans le médecin. La fausse blonde aida la petite brune à se changer et à s'installer dans son lit, mais elle avait gardé le pull de Lauren, elle ne voulait pas l'enlever. Dinah prit place sur la chaise et patienta.

« Le docteur Taylor m'a fait faire une radio pour voir comment ça se passe au niveau de mes genoux. Si ça n'a pas bougé, tant mieux. Si ça s'est amélioré, je continuerai peut-être la rééducation, mais si ça s'est aggravé... »

« Tu arrêtes. Tu es sûre de ton choix Mila ? »

Elle lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule, évidemment qu'elle en était sûre.

« Je vois... Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à dire sur ça. »

« Tu supposes bien, pour une fois. » elle esquissa un léger sourire en coin. « Ally et Mani auraient été d'accord avec moi. »

« Peu importe. » marmonna l'étudiante en croisant les bras. « Tu n'as pas de devoir pour cette semaine, juste des révisions pour un contrôle. »

« Comment vont les filles ? »

« Hmm... Normani va très bien, elle s'en sort pas mal dans ses études d'ailleurs. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra réaliser son rêve. Ally aussi, elle est à fond dans ses révisions mais elle m'engueule quand je joue à la play. Non en faite, Mani et Ally m'engueulent parce que je ne révise pas. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, je n'ai que des bonnes notes sans réviser. »

« Tu as pensé à passer un test de QI ? »

« Moi ? Jamais. »

« Tes notes sont anormalement élevées. Tu devrais. »

Dinah ouvrit grand les yeux, en général on lui disait qu'elle était bête. Mais apparemment, Camila faisait exception à la règle. L'étudiante secoua la tête en ricanant un peu.

« J'y penserais. Revenons-en aux filles. Lauren a l'air d'aller bien, je l'ai vu prendre des photos l'autre jour. Je ne sais pas de quoi ou qui... Peu importe. Elles essaieront de venir te voir dès qu'elles le pourront. »

Ce fut à ce moment que le docteur rentra dans la chambre après avoir frappé à la porte, elle tenait deux pochettes assez grandes dans ses mains. Les radios. Celle que Camila avait faite avant son traitement, et celle d'il y a trois heures de ça environs. L'infirmière fit signe à Dinah qu'elle pouvait rester, puis elle posa les radios sur la table. Elle avait un air assez grave au visage, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important. Rien qu'à ça, la brune avait devinée.

« Donc j'ai les résultats, malheureusement... Ils ne sont pas positifs. »

Dinah regarda son amie qui observait ses jambes à travers le tissu de la couverture.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qu'il n'y a plus aucune solution ? »

« Dinah... J'ai dit que j'arrêtais si ça empiré. Il n'y a rien à redire là-dessus. Docteur ? Je peux voir les radios ? »

La blonde s'exécuta en silence et sorti les deux radios de leurs pochettes. Elle en positionna une de sorte à ce que la lumière de la chambre puisse montrer comme il le fallait chaque détail.

« Celle-ci date d'il y a deux mois. » elle n'argumenta pas plus que ça et attrapa la seconde, elle imita exactement les mêmes gestes que précédemment. « Celle-ci, de tout à l'heure. On peut y voir la différence ici. » avec son index, elle traça un cercle à l'endroit précis de l'articulation de gauche. « Et là. » elle répéta ce mouvement sur le genou droit. « Ça ne s'est pas amélioré. Mais ça n'est pas resté stable non plus. Vous vous doutez bien que ça s'est empiré et que la rééducation ne servira à rien sans l'opération. Je suis désolée Camila... »

Camila ne disait rien, Dinah avait froncé les sourcils. C'était impossible, comment ça aurait pu s'aggraver sérieusement ? Ni la brune ni la fausse blonde ne comprenait.

« Le spécialiste m'a dit qu'il fallait éviter que tu sois debout le plus possible. D'après lui, c'est ça qui aurait fait aggraver la situation. » continua le médecin qui, elle-même avait du mal à comprendre. « Ça avait l'air de pourtant bien aller... Je ne comprends pas. »

La brune s'était remise à fixer ses jambes. Décidément la vie semblait lui en vouloir.

« Je vais profiter du fait que je sois tranquille dans ce lit d'hôpital jusqu'à ma sortie. Je sais déjà comment les gens vont réagir, donc je vais simplement profiter du calme de cette chambre d'hôpital. » déclara Camila en se couchant.

« Mila... »

« Est-ce que... Vous pourriez sortir ? Toutes les deux... »

Dinah avait lancé un regard à l'infirmière pour qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais cette dernière s'était contenté de hocher la tête. Elle récupéra les radios qu'elle rangea dans leurs pochettes respectives puis elle demanda gentiment à l'amie de la brune de la suivre.

« Vous allez vous contenter de ça ? C'est une blague ? » s'exclama presque Dinah une fois dehors.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix... J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, surtout qu'elle est encore jeune, mais sans l'opération c'est impossible. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche pour montrer sa désapprobation. Mais elle ne renchérit pas et se contenta de commencer à avancer.

« Votre amie pourra sortir d'ici la fin de la semaine. Le docteur Brooke est d'accord sur le fait que ce soit inutile de la garder ici sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire, ça aggraverait son moral. »

« Je tiens les filles au courant. Je suppose que vous allez vous occuper de sa famille. »

Effectivement, l'hôpital s'occupait d'appeler les familles pour leur annoncer les bonnes et les mauvaises nouvelles. Ainsi dans la même soirée, les filles et la famille de la brune furent vite mis au courant de la situation tout comme la patiente qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air enchantée de sortir d'ici à la fin de la semaine. Elle aurait préférée quitter ce lieu sans son fauteuil et non avec.

Evidemment, le jour suivant la première à être venue n'était autre que Lauren. Elle avait loupée les cours de la matinée pour venir lui rendre visite. Bien que la jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer un mot que Camila lui avait dit non. Cela faisait donc bien une dizaine de minutes que les deux filles se regardaient sans parler.

« Camz, laisse-moi payer l'opération. »

« Non. Tu ne paieras rien Lauren. La rééducation n'a pas fonctionnée, elle a même empiré la situation. Certes l'opération pourras me permettre de retrouver l'intégralité de l'usage de mes jambes, mais déjà, elle est beaucoup trop chère et ensuite, ce n'est pas à toi de la payer. »

« Laisse-moi t'aider Camila. Je ne fais pas ça pour recevoir en retour, je le fais parce que j'en ai envie. »

La petite brune examina Lauren du regard, les lèvres pincées. L'étudiante en science avait le dont de la fatiguer.

« Retourne en cours, je ne veux pas voir ou apprendre que ton père t'a frappé. »

Lauren avait soupirée et levé les yeux au ciel. Camila avait donc froncé les sourcils.

« Je t'ai vu. Tu sais très bien que lever les yeux au ciel ne sert à rien. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu ailles en cours. »

« Je vais probablement croiser Dinah, donc j'attends un peu ici. »

« Tu as des problèmes avec elle ? »

La surprise et l'étonnement se faisait entendre dans la voix de la cubaine. Elle aurait un peu de mal à croire que Lauren ait des problèmes avec la grande blonde.

La noiraude offrit son fameux sourire en coin à la brune.

« Arrête. » grogna-t-elle presque, provoquant un léger rire de la part de son amie assise sur la chaise.

« Non je n'ai pas de problèmes avec Dinah. Sauf le fait qu'elle me surnomme Jauregay, sinon, rien. »

C'était une grave erreur de la part de Lauren. Camila qui n'avait pas ri depuis un long moment maintenant, avait eu comme un moment d'absence total avant d'éclater de rire à s'en péter les poumons. D'un côté, ça réchauffait le cœur du corbeau. De l'autre, elle avait une forte envie de l'étrangler. Mais elle ne dit rien et profita simplement du rire de son amie, c'était sûrement l'une des rares fois où elle l'entendrait rire ainsi.

* * *

 _ **J'ai rien à dire. Le chapitre suivant sera certainement plus... Intéressant ? Je crois. Et comme j'ai décidé de rallonger la fiction, le bisou Camren ne sera pas dans le chapitre suivant. Voilà.**_


	12. Chapitre 12

Après sa sortie d'hôpital, deux semaines étaient passées. La première, elle l'avait passée chez elle le temps qu'elle "s'habitue" à son "nouveau" mode de vie. Donc clairement, elle avait passé une semaine plus ou moins tranquille. Quant à la seconde elle avait été horrible, oui, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle avait été horrible. La raison était simple, en un mot, les cours. Ça avait été l'enfer pour la brune. De base elle ne supportait pas les regards que lui jetaient les autres élèves de l'établissement, alors maintenant, c'était insoutenable. Ils ne l'insultaient pas, mais pour certains leur regard en disait extrêmement long sur leur façon de penser. Seul le week-end avait été tranquille, mais du dimanche soir, elle avait décidé de ne pas aller en cour le lendemain. Pas même du mardi ou du mercredi. En faite, elle n'y était juste pas retourné. Elle n'abandonnait pas l'école, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas le mental pour y aller. Elle n'avait prévenu personne, juste ses parents. Ally avait dû être mis au courant grâce à son père, elle avait donc certainement prévenue les filles, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait précisé à sa mère qu'elle ne voulait voir personne.

Bien sûr, elle mangeait comme à son habitude, elle vivait sa vie tranquillement. Elle n'allait juste pas, ou plus, en cours pour l'instant. Bien qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps en bas, dans le canapé. La maison n'étant pas adaptée au fauteuil, elle évitait le plus possible d'aller à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. En général, son père l'y emmenait. Mais bon, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était au salon qu'elle parlait énormément. Elle se contentait simplement de regarder la télé... Voilà à quoi se résumé son quotidien à présent. Pendant un peu plus de deux semaines maintenant. À force, elle aurait vu toutes les séries, les films et les dessins animés sur Netflix. Quoiqu'elle ne regardait pas les films d'horreur... Du moins pas seule.

« On sèche les cours ? »

Elle avait sursauté en entendant quelqu'un derrière elle. Une voix. Elle avait tourné la tête pour voir qui lui faisait honneur de sa présence.

« La porte était ouverte, tu devrais la fermer. Imagine si j'étais une personne ayant les symptômes d'une schizophrénie avancée ? Ou les troubles d'un tueur en série qui en apparence paraît être un agneau ? »

« Sauf que tu n'es rien de tout cela, Ally. »

La blonde sourit.

« J'aurais pu. Donc, pourquoi tu ne suis plus les cours Mila ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant place aux côtés de la brune. « Tu sais qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. »

Camila resta silencieuse. Pourquoi répondre alors que la réponse était simple ? Ally était loin d'être bête, elle saurait le deviner assez facilement. Donc la plus jeune s'était contenté d'appuyer sur le bouton de la télécommande pour changer de film, le film actuel l'avait saoulé en moins de dix minutes. Pourtant, elle n'était pas difficile.

« Cendrillon ? Tu as quel âge au juste ? » questionna Ally avec amusement, ayant compris que la brune ne dirait rien elle préférait ne pas insister.

« Dix-neuf. Mais pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, on s'inquiète pour toi. Donc je suis venue m'assurer que tu ailles bien, mais comme tu ne répondais pas quand j'ai frappé à la porte, je suis entrée tout simplement. Je te l'ai dit, la porte était ouverte. »

Elle l'avait écouté mais n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait simplement acquiescé grâce à un hochement de tête, à présent elle était concentré dans son film. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son amie aller dans la cuisine et revenir avec de quoi boire.

« Il y a différentes versions de ce compte. » déclara soudainement l'étudiante sans quitter l'écran du regard « Comparé à celle-ci, elles sont beaucoup plus violentes et sont dignes d'un film d'horreur. Je préfère de loin celle où il n'y a aucune violence. »

Ally n'avait compris que la moitié de ce qu'avait dit son amie. Mais cette dernière ne voyait pas l'air incompris sur le visage de la future agent du FBI.

« J'aime beaucoup les comptes et les Disney, on dit souvent que c'est uniquement destiné aux enfants, mais il y a toujours une morale. Bien qu'elle ne se voit pas vraiment dans les dessins animés... Par exemple Cendrillon, dans une autre version, les soeurs se font attaquer par des oiseaux qui leur crèvent les yeux. »

« Vraiment ? C'est... Flippant. »

« Ce ne sont pas que des comptes, ça nous apprend beaucoup de choses. » elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Bien sûr, il faut lire les autres versions et ne pas se contenter du Disney qui nous offre quelque chose de beau et rose. »

« Eh bien, Mila, on va dire que tes études ne sont pas inutiles puisque tu sembles avoir mémorisé beaucoup de choses. »

La brune se permit de dévier son regard sur la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle l'examinait pour y trouver quelque chose, quoi ? Elle-même n'en savait trop rien.

« Tu pensais que je ne travaillais pas ? Tu sais, Dinah m'a apporté tous mes cours durant mon séjour à l'hôpital. »

« Je sais. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent Camila. »

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire discret et presque timide, puis elle reposa son regard sur son film. Profitant ainsi de l'ambiance calme et paisible qui s'était petit à petit installé. L'aînée avait préparé de quoi réchauffer la plus jeune quand elle était allée dans la cuisine, mais étant donné que celle-ci ne l'avait pas vu partir elle fut étonnée de voir Ally lui tendre une tasse de thé. Une tasse qu'elle accepta évidemment. Cependant cette petite ambiance fut interrompue par la sonnette du lieu. Camila avait regardé son amie pour lui demander du regard d'aller voir. Ce qui fut fait sans problème. Mais après cinq minutes, Ally n'était toujours pas là. Donc elle avait reposé la tasse et s'apprêter à aller voir.

« Hop hop hop, tu restes dans ton canapé Mila. »

« Tu en as mis du temps. » dit-elle avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

« Oui c'est parce que... »

« C'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser passer. Oh, vous regardez Cendrillon ? »

« Fais attention Mani, Camila risque de te traumatiser. »

La concernée avait froncé les sourcils, mais finalement, s'était détendu en voyant le sourire amusé d'Ally et en entendant Normani éclater de rire. C'est vrai que dit comme ça, quand on voyait le gabarit de Camila et son air enfantin, ça ne collait absolument pas.

« Cette enfant ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche Ally ! »

« Vrai ! Mais elle est intelligente fais attention, ne critique ou ne dis surtout pas que les Disney c'est uniquement pour les enfants. »

« En même temps, elle ne fait pas des études scientifiques. Mais littéraire, c'est normal. »

« Oui enfin... Vous savez que la plupart des gens savent qu'il y a plusieurs versions pour les comptes quand même ? »

Pendant que Normani prenait place sur le fauteuil une place, Ally semblait réfléchir. Camila était un peu étonné de savoir que ses amies ne savaient pas ça. Pour elle, c'était logique.

« Ally est douée mais pas pour ce genre de choses, c'est comme Dinah, elle a un cerveau mais pas pour tout. Elles se sont bien trouvées ces deux-là. »

« Mani, soutiens moi et ne fait pas comme si toi tu savais. »

« Malheureusement je le savais. Dinah t'aurais probablement soutenu... » elle pouffa de rire. « Sinon je n'étais pas là pour ça, pourquoi tu ne viens plus ? »

Camila ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de leur en parler.

« Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout. »

« Tu tiens beaucoup trop à tes études pour arrêter comme ça. »

« Peu importe. »

« Mila. Tu devrais essayer d'y retourner. Lauren s'inquiète pour toi, tout comme nous. »

« Lauren n'a cas venir. »

Il y eut un blanc. Les filles se regardaient chacune leur tour tandis que la cubaine avait soudainement le visage extrêmement chaud, elle ne s'était rendu compte de sa phrase qu'après avoir dit ces mots. Ils étaient sortis sans qu'elle le veuille. Non. Lauren ne devait pas venir. C'était une erreur. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle veuille rectifier ça, ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Pourquoi ? Elle avait la poisse ou quoi ?

Cependant, après un sourire de la part des deux jeunes femmes, Camila s'était caché le visage avec ses mains. Si Lauren venait ici, ce serait beaucoup trop gênant pour elle. Depuis l'autre fois à l'hôpital elle ne l'avait plus vu. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait, elle aimerait. Donc... Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ? À voir.

« Bon Mila, on va te laisser. Repose toi et reviens nous vite. » annonça Ally en se levant, suivi de Normani.

Elle les observa, chacune leur tour lui offrit une étreinte. Elles se saluèrent une dernière fois avant de quitter la petite maison. Maintenant, elle était de nouveau seule. Ses parents étaient absents et sa petite sœur à l'école. Elle décida finalement de se coucher dans le canapé après avoir terminé son thé à présent tiède. Cendrillon étant terminé, elle avait enchaîné sur un autre film au hasard... Mais elle s'était endormie une dizaine de minutes plus tard...

Plus tard, elle avait senti quelqu'un la recouvrir de ce qui devait probablement être une couverture. Mais elle ne s'était pas réveillée, elle dormait beaucoup trop bien pour ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête était également posée sur quelque chose de douillet, donc elle en profitait simplement. Elle ne voulait ni ouvrir les yeux, ni se réveiller. Cela devait faire quelques heures qu'elle dormait. C'était sans doute l'après-midi... Peu importe. Elle profitait juste de son sommeil...

« Camz... Debout, tu ne vas plus dormir ce soir... »

Elle ne bougea pas. Une heure était passée depuis qu'elle avait remarqué durant son sommeil qu'elle avait une couverture sur elle et un coussin.

« Aller debout... »

Qui était l'idiot qui la réveiller ? Elle était tellement dans le gaz et la confusion la plus totale qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Lauren. Elle avait juste émit un semblant de grognement et marmonné quelques mots. Mais en sentant des caresses dans ses cheveux, elle ouvrit les paupières avec difficulté. C'est ainsi qu'elle put remarqué deux choses. La première, elle n'était pas sur un coussin. La deuxième, elle dormait donc sur une personne. Qui ? Par panique elle se redressa rapidement, la couverture chuta au sol au même moment. Puis elle se permit d'observait minutieusement la personne à ses côtés, une peau pâle, des cheveux foncé, un look de ''bad-girl''... Lauren. Elle avait vraiment dormi sur Lauren ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Depuis quand était-elle ici ? Et puis, Sofia et ses parents n'étaient pas là ?

« Calme toi Camz... Tu t'agites beaucoup trop, ce n'est pas bon. Tu te poses trop de questions d'un coup, respire doucement. »

Comment avait-elle deviné ?

« Aller, tout va bien. Tes parents et ta petite sœur sont allés au magasin, étant donné que j'arrivais au même moment ils m'ont simplement laissé entrer. Ton père t'avait couverte d'une couverture. » elle se pencha pour ramasser la dite couverture qu'elle remit autour des épaules de Camila. « Et tu dormais à plat sur le canapé, mais comme je ne savais pas où étaient les coussins, j'ai préféré posé ta tête sur moi. »

Depuis combien de temps étaient partis ses parents ? Et donc, Lauren l'avait vu dormir ? Bon sens. La gêne s'était emparée de son corps à la seconde où elle s'en était rendu compte. Elle espérait n'avoir rien dit de gênant ou fait quelque chose de... Gênant également.

« Tes parents sont partis il y a un petit moment, les magasins ne sont pas tout près tu sais. »

Oui ça, elle le savait. Mais là Lauren lisait presque ses pensées, s'en était perturbant. Et flippant. Surtout flippant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'as pas bavé dessus. » plaisanta la jeune femme en rigolant légèrement face à la bouille confuse de son amie.

En même temps elle s'était endormie devant la télévision comme une enfant, sans couverture, ni oreiller, ni rien d'autre. Juste elle, le fauteuil et la télé. Puis elle s'était réveillée avec une couette, sur quelque chose de douillet qui n'était autre que Lauren et enfin, Lauren elle-même. Elle était totalement paumée. Et puis heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas bavé, ça aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Tout va bien, détends toi. Les filles m'ont dit que tu allais bien, j'ai voulu m'en assurer moi-même. »

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller plus tôt. » dit-elle simplement, son elle intérieur se tapa fortement le crâne contre un mur. « Enfin je veux dire... Je me doutais qu'elles te tiendraient au courant. »

Lauren lui sourit comme à son habitude, mais la brune ne dit rien et se contenta de venir s'installer dans son fauteuil roulant. Elle ignora le regard interrogateur de Lauren et rejoignit la cuisine en silence. Son palpitant battait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Elle devait se calmer. Même si en apparence elle semblait être calme, intérieurement c'était un volcan en éruption. Alors quand Lauren lui avait fait son sourire de Jauregui, elle avait bien failli mourir. Elle n'avait aucun droit de faire ça.

« Mon Dieu... » souffla-t-elle en posant sa main contre sa poitrine. « Calme toi Camila, calme toi... Tu ne lui as pas bavé dessus, tu as juste dormis sur elle. »

Oui, elle se parlait à elle-même. Ça arrive à tout le monde non ? Elle essayait juste de se rassurer et de se calmer comme elle le pouvait... Ce pourquoi elle avait fermé les yeux durant environ cinq minutes. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle n'aperçut pas tout de suite la personne qui l'observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Ce fut seulement quand elle se retourna qu'elle la vit. Les bras croisés, appuyé dans l'encadrement sur son épaule droite, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Calmée ? »

« Je crois. »

Elle n'en était pas sûre jusqu'à ce que Lauren s'approche d'elle. La cuisine était bien trop petite pour que la brune trouve un moyen d'en sortir. Pourquoi l'ambiance était complètement différente de celle d'Ally quand elle était avec Lauren ? La tension était palpable mais extrêmement calme à la fois. C'était perturbant pour la jeune fille dans son fauteuil dont les yeux noisette ne quittaient pas la noiraude.

« Retournons dans le salon. » déclara doucement Lauren en venant se positionner derrière son amie pour la ramener dans la pièce d'à côté. « Dit moi Camz, pourquoi tu ne viens plus ? »

La plus jeune se senti porter, effectivement, Lauren l'avait sorti de son fauteuil pour venir l'installer dans le canapé. C'était affreusement gênant pour l'étudiante qui sentait ses joues chauffées à vive allure.

« Je l'ai dit, je n'en ai pas envie. Pas avec ça. »

Pour confirmer ses mots elle avait pointé du bout de l'index, l'objet qui lui permettait à présent de se déplacer. Lauren avait simplement suivis du regard la direction indiquée. Quant à Camila elle ne la quittait pas des yeux. Pas moyens. Elle voulait voir sa réaction, son regard après ça. Mais rien. Quand Lauren l'avait regardé de nouveau, il n'y avait rien de ce qu'elle avait pu voir là-bas. Elle ne semblait pas la juger, ou encore moi l'insulter.

« Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être dans un fauteuil roulant Camila ? »

« Les gens me regardaient déjà avec pitié, je déteste ça. Maintenant c'est pire, parfois, il n'y a pas que de la pitié. Je le vois, ça fait des années que j'observe et que j'examine le regard des autres. »

D'après elle, Lauren avait l'air de réfléchir. Elle regardait dans le vide en direction de la table basse du salon. Donc elle patientait.

« C'est donc pour ça. » souffla le corbeau en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébène. « Tu ne supportes pas le regard des autres. »

En voyant que Camila restait silencieuse, elle poursuivit.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Ally ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

La voix méfiante de la métisse avait surprise Lauren. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait facilement se renfermer, ne rien dire. Camila était ainsi depuis ses 12 ans. Bien que Lauren l'ignorait totalement, elle savait juste grâce à Ally que la brune pouvait se braquer facilement.

« Camz... »

« C'est exactement de ça dont je parle Lauren. Ça ne se voit peut-être pas dans ton regard, mais ça s'entend. » dit-elle en étant presque sur l'offensive. « Je ne veux pas de pitié. J'en ai depuis des années, je n'en ai jamais voulu. Garde-la pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle serrait les poings, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire cela, et encore moins à Lauren, mais c'était de nouveau sorti tout seul. Mais Lauren n'avait pas bougé, elle avait l'air même de ne pas vouloir bouger. Elle observait la brune, son regard émeraude vagabondait entre les yeux de l'étudiante qui étaient sur le moment, rempli de colère. Et ses lèvres. La concernée l'avait bien vite remarqué mais n'avait rien dit. Elle patientait. Elle savait que Lauren ne le ferait pas, son regard la trahissait. Elle hésitait. Mais la brune ne lui dirait certainement pas de le faire... Elle avait perçu un rictus au coin des lèvres de son amie, ce qui annonçait la fin de son débat intérieur.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié Camz. Pas de mon point de vue, je te le promets. »

La main de Lauren s'était posée sur sa joue, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie. Elle aimerait beaucoup le savoir. Mais ce contact l'empêcher de réfléchir clairement. Lauren lui replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille, elle avait un sourire bienveillant. Non pas son sourire en coin ou taquin, ce qui changeait de d'habitude.

« Je vais t'aider, tu verras. D'ici un mois ces regards ne te feront plus rien. Viens en cour demain Camz. »

Le pouce de Lauren lui caressait la joue. Comment pourrait-elle refuser ? Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas pour répondre positivement à la demande de Lauren.

« Je t'attendrais devant l'entrée. »

Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et se leva.

« Mon timing est parfait. » dit-elle avec un sourire de fierté en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. « À demain Camz. »

« À demain Lauren. »


	13. Chapitre 13

Le lendemain quand elle était arrivée, Lauren n'y était pas encore. Elle devait certainement être en retard... Donc en attendant, elle s'était mise sur le côté pour ne gêner personne et surtout pour ne pas attirer l'attention des gens sur elle. Elle jouait maladroitement avec ses doigts, n'étant vraiment pas à l'aise en dehors de chez elle, elle avait du mal à ne pas stresser ou juste à affronter le regard des gens. Ce pourquoi elle avait la tête baissée, son regard droit sur ses mains. Elle espérait que Lauren arrive vite.

« On est toute seule ? »

Elle releva la tête, un peu surprise. Mais en voyant le jeune homme, elle soupira.

« J'attends Lauren. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle le regardait sans grand intérêt. Il n'était pas intéressant, juste particulièrement chiant. Elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais elle ne serait pas étonnée d'apprendre que Tyrone n'était rien d'autre qu'un prédateur qui essaie de se taper le plus de filles.

« Rien, je te tiens juste compagnie en attendant son arrivée. » déclara l'étudiant en un sourire en coin. « Si elle arrive un jour. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour l'attendre. Tu peux partir. »

Son intonation était assez froide, mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Son sourire s'était même élargie, elle ignorait ce qu'il avait en tête, mais ça ne sentait pas bon. Il ne lui avait presque jamais adressé la parole et l'avait toujours jugé du regard, pourquoi viendrait-il gratter l'amitié maintenant ?

« Sérieusement, part. » répéta la cubaine en soufflant légèrement, agacée.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il me semble, Ty', qu'elle t'a demandé de partir. »

Les yeux bruns de la brune s'étaient dirigés tout droit en direction de la source, en la voyant, Camila fut rapidement soulagée. Elle allait la rejoindre, mais la main de Lauren s'était relevée pour lui indiquer de ne pas bouger avant d'aller vagabonder dans ses cheveux.

« Franchement... Tu essaies réellement de mettre Camz dans ton lit ? »

Malgré le sourire de Lauren, Camila avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Habituellement, la noiraude était assez calme, détendue. Mais là elle semblait assez sur les nerfs, et à en juger sa voix calme mais sec et distante, voir presque menaçante, Camila en avait déduit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si on y ajoutait sa façon d'avancer vers eux et le fait qu'elle passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en disait long également.

« Tyrone je ne te le dirais pas deux fois, casse toi. Je n'ai pas de patience avec des types dans ton genre. »

« Calme toi Jauregui, je ne vais pas me taper ta petite chérie. Je ne veux pas risquer une stérilisation. »

Tyrone leva les mains en signe de ''paix''. Mais son ricanement venait de faire froncer les sourcils de Lauren. Camila craignait qu'elle s'en prenne au jeune homme.

« Lauren... On peut y aller ? »

« Oui Lauren. Va prendre soin d'elle. Elle en aura besoin. »

La brune jeta un regard noir à l'étudiant. Ce crétin s'enfonçait alors qu'elle essayait d'arranger la situation. Tyrone posa une main sur le dessus du crâne de la métisse, puis dépassa Lauren en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir plu.

« Quel idiot. Il me répugne... » grogna la jeune femme avant de rejoindre son amie assez rapidement, lui prenant le visage entre les mains. « Il ne t'a rien fait ? Ou dit quelque chose ? Sinon je peux... »

« Non Lauren, ça va. On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Elle en avait marre d'être dehors, elle voulait aller à l'intérieur, au chaud. Donc l'aînée, après avoir examiné la bouille de la plus petite, l'emmena à l'intérieur du bâtiment dans l'espèce de cafétéria le temps qu'il soit l'heure. Elle aménagea un coin pour s'y installer tranquillement, sans rien dire. À vrai dire, l'ambiance était tendue. Mais elle n'osait pas parler, elle voyait bien que Lauren était... Énervée.

« Camz, ce mec a une mauvaise réputation, tu ne peux pas traîner à ses côtés. »

« Il ne m'a rien fait, il a juste attendu avec moi. »

Face à la naïveté de son amie, Lauren se massa le front. Comment faire comprendre à une enfant qu'une personne est mauvaise ?

« Tu as dû remarquer qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être ce genre de garçon à faire juste copain copine non ? » demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

« Je l'avais deviné. Ce n'est pas difficile. »

« Bon... Je ne veux plus te voir avec lui. »

« C'est lui qui s'est incrusté... »

Oui, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester avec lui. Mais elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir en courant maintenant. Elle était une proie facile pour Tyrone.

« Hey, je ne t'en veux pas Camz. C'est à cet idiot que j'en veux. »

« À qui ça Jauregay ? Raconte-moi tout ! » s'exclama Dinah en arrivant tranquillement. « Quelqu'un a fait bobo à ton bébé ? Dit moi qui que je... »

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de finir sa phrase que Normani avait écrasée son poing sur la tête de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se mit à piailler telle une enfant sous le regard amusé de Lauren. Camila quant à elle, observait juste. Elle ne voulait pas relever la bêtise de son amie.

« Je ne sais pas comment Ally peut supporter une idiote pareille depuis des années. »

« Pour ton information Dinah, ce n'est rien d'important. » répondit finalement Lauren. « Je m'en occupe. »

Dinah avait plissé les yeux, n'y croyant pas trop. Elle avait donc jeté un coup d'œil à la brune qui avait haussé les épaules. Donc elle entama un autre sujet.

« Donc Jauregay, il va falloir nous expliquer comment tu as fait pour faire sortir Mila de son trou. »

« Rien de spécial. »

Le sourire en coin de Lauren pouvait laisser à réfléchir. Et connaissant Dinah, elle se ferait des films. Donc Camila pinça la cuisse de Lauren sous la table, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle lui avait lancé un regard menaçant, mais en voyant la bouille d'ange de la cubaine elle secoua la tête. Et puis, Camila se faisait pardonner étant donné qu'après l'avoir pincé, elle avait posée sa main sur la cuisse de son amie.

« Vous êtes bizarres. » affirma Normani.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle. Camila je ne sais pas ce que tu fais à Lauren sous la table mais tu devrais arrêter. C'est gênant. »

Non en vérité la fausse blonde était presque morte de rire.

« Bon, c'est pas que, mais on a cour. Donc Lauren je t'embarque Mila étant donné que nous sommes dans la même partie du bâtiment. »

Sans plus attendre Dinah se leva en s'étirant. Quant à Camila... Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Lauren. Quand la noiraude était là, elle était sûre d'être en sécurité. Donc elle soupira et retira doucement sa main de la cuisse de son amie.

« On se voit tout à l'heure. Et si Tyrone revient, dit le moi. » chuchota la jeune femme au creux de l'oreille de la brune. « Tu peux l'embarquer Dinah. »

Dinah avait arqué un sourcil face au comportement de Lauren, la cubaine avait elle, le visage légèrement rouge. Elle avait hoché la tête puis fait signe à la grande blonde que c'était bon. Ainsi, elles partirent dans le bâtiment opposé à celui dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Camila s'était toujours contenté des escaliers, même si elle avait parfois la flemme de les monter, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus ça aller probablement lui manquer. Donc avec Dinah, elles prirent l'ascenseur.

« Alors, Mila, je veux savoir ce qu'a raconté Lauren. » elle appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage. « Vous nous cachez des trucs. »

« Tu es beaucoup trop curieuse. Je ne te demande pas comment se passent tes week-end avec Ally. »

« Crois moi, tu ne voudrais pas savoir. »

Au vu du sourire en coin de son amie, Camila leva les yeux au ciel. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, elle s'était remis à triturer ses doigts nerveusement. Si elle le pouvait, elle aurait certainement demandé à Dinah de la ramener en bas. Mais elle devait aller en cour. D'ici, elle voyait que quelques personnes rentraient encore dans la salle. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, et la rejoignit accompagnée de la fausse blonde à ses côtés.

Comme prévu, après que Dinah l'ait laissée et qu'elle fut entrée dans la pièce, les regards s'étaient majoritairement dirigés vers elle. Elle fit comme si elle ne les voyait pas et s'installa au premier rang, à côté d'un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Wow, tu es encore en vie ? Je suis agréablement surpris de te revoir en cours Camila. » dit-il en tirant sur la joue de son amie.

« Arrête ça, je ne suis pas une enfant. Et je suis revenue parce que Lauren ne m'a pas laissé le choix. » elle retira la main du brun de sa joue. « Je ne voulais pas revenir. »

L'étudiant pouffa de rire.

« Tu n'as juste pas pu résister à son regard... Comment dis-tu déjà ? Incroyablement hypnotisant il me semble. » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Shawn, arrête. C'est parce que tu ne les as pas vus de près. »

Le dit Shawn, ne pouvant plus retenir ses rires, se laissa aller. Camila fronça les sourcils, mais elle avait malgré tout, un léger sourire. Même s'il était parfois chiant, elle le connaissait depuis longtemps et savait qu'il disait ça pour rire. Une fois son fou rire passé, Camila sentit une paire de bras l'entourer. Elle en déduit facilement que son ami la serrait contre lui, donc elle profita de l'étreinte et le serra légèrement à son tour.

« Tout va bien se passer, il faut juste les ignorer. »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire et se recula après lui avoir embrassé la joue.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi tu sais. »

Il haussa les épaules, souriant de plus belle avant que le cour ne commence.

Comme prévu, la cubaine revue Lauren à la pause de dix heures et à midi. Cette dernière s'était permise de prendre Camila sur ses genoux et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Tyrone avait essayé de se ramener mais s'était résigné à continuer sa route. Ce qui avait provoqué un légé rire moqueur de la part de la métisse, et un sourire fière de la part de Lauren. Cependant, les trois autres filles s'étaient échangées un regard interrogateur. Elles avaient loupé un épisode ? Ou quelque chose se passait réellement entre les deux filles ? Dinah avait essayé encore une fois de sous tirer des informations. En vain. Elle n'avait rien eu de bien intéressant.

Là, il devait être quinze heures trente environ. Camila patientait tranquillement que Lauren finisse les cours, enfin, tranquillement jusqu'à ce que l'idiot ne revienne à la charge. D'ailleurs... Il était dans la classe de Lauren lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici alors qu'il ne finissait que dans trente minutes ? Ah bah, il sèche. Évidemment.

« Ton garde du corps est encore en retard ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps. »

« Hm Hm... »

Il semblait examiner les mots de la brune, prenant place sur la table de la cafétéria. De là où elle était, c'est-à-dire depuis son fauteuil, Tyrone avait l'air beaucoup plus grand qu'habituellement. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'elle était assise et lui surélevé, grâce à la table, en plus de sa taille de titan.

« Donc, tu as quelque chose à faire après les cours ? »

« Je sors, avec Lauren. » dit-elle de façon lasse et détaché.

« Tu peux toujours annuler. »

Le sourire du jeune homme avait le dont de l'agacer au plus haut point. En tout cas, intérieurement, elle l'avait déjà tué dix fois. Extérieurement, elle le supportait juste. Elle avait juste à attendre l'arrivée de Lauren. Tout devrait bien se passer non ? Logiquement oui.

« Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Tu es ce genre de personne qui ne pense qu'aux coups d'un soir, qui fume, qui sèche les cours, qui se prend pour on ne sait qui... En bref, tout ce que je déteste. Tu ne m'auras jamais Tyrone. »

L'étudiant ne releva pas, et, à priori, il semblait être frustré de la réponse de la petite brune qui quant à elle, n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voulait juste qu'il parte et qu'il la laissait tranquille. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de cet avis, malheureusement. Il avait pris le menton de la métisse qui le regardait sans réellement lui porter d'intérêt. Son cœur s'était néanmoins, accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait pas grand monde en ce moment dans la cafet', le peu de gens qui y étaient, avait leurs tête plongée dans les bouquins avec une paire d'écouteur dans les oreilles. Et puis, les étudiants présent semblaient n'en avoir rien à faire de ce qu'il se passait au font de la pièce.

« Tu ne m'intéresses pas non plus, tu ne dois pas être intéressante au lit. Mais entre nous, j'ai passé un paris, si je te fais passer dans mon lit, je gagne de la thune. Sinon, je m'en tape. Si Lauren aime les personnes inaptes à faire quoique ce soit sous les couvertures, c'est son problème princesse. Moi, j'aime quand il y a de l'action et que ma partenaire bouge. Toi ? » son regard se posa un bref instant sur le bas du corps de la brune. « Toi tu ne dois pas pouvoir faire grand chose dans ton état. »

Là, elle espérait que Lauren arrive vite. Elle aurait dû la laisser le castrer un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ça lui aurait fait les pieds. Mais pour l'instant, elle serrait les poings, la mâchoire, et priait pour que la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge n'éclate pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de chialer devant lui. Ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir. Mais il avait l'air de l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il riait légèrement. Un rire moqueur.

Mais heureusement, la sonnerie retentit. Malheureusement, Tyrone n'en avait rien à faire. Camila soutenait son regard avec beaucoup de mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui lâche le menton et qu'il descende de la table, les mains dans les poches. Elle avait aussitôt baissée la tête, fixant ses jambes d'un regard noir et presque dégoûté. Elle s'était rapidement plongé dans ses pensées diverses et variées...

« Camz ? »

Elle avait ignoré le premier appel. Elle entendait juste des mots, des paroles, une conversation entre deux personnes. Une des voix avait perdu patience et était vite monté en adrénaline, l'autre parlait calmement. Jusqu'à entendre un claquement assez violent. Il avait résonné dans toute la salle, même les personnes autour avaient tourné la tête pour voir la scène. Mais Camila espérait être transparente à leurs regards. Invisible. Elle voulait juste disparaître.

« Tu es un pitoyable idiot. Je t'avais prévenu, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle. Autrement la prochaine fois, je te promets de te castrer Ty. Casse-toi. Je ne te supporte plus. »

* * *

 _ **Donc, le bisou arrive. Chapitre 14 ou 15 à tout casser. Ni plus ni moins.**_

 _ **Et Ty s'est pris une jolie gigifle de la part de Lolo huh.**_

 _ **Sinon, hors sujet, je vais commencer une autre fic. Libre à vous d'aller la lire quand je la posterais évidemment.**_


	14. Chapitre 14

Bien que le silence n'était pas pesant entre les deux étudiantes, Lauren avait l'air d'avoir senti le mal être de la brune qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis la gifle que la jeune femme avait offert à Tyrone. Elle n'osait pas prendre la parole et Camila n'avait pas l'air ouverte à la discussion. Mais entre nous, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle n'avait entendu qu'une brève partie de leur semblant de conversation. Mais elle était persuadée que ça n'avait pas été des mots doux et mignon. C'était tout l'inverse, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, Lauren le savait.

« Camz ? »

Silence radio. Comme elle s'en doutait, la métisse n'allait pas vouloir en parler.

« Camz, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il t'a dit, mais entre nous, Tyrone est un abruti. »

Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre, Lauren ne rajouta rien d'autre et se dirigea vers une boutique, elle y allait souvent et connaissait donc très bien le jeune homme qui y travaillait. Ce pourquoi, quand elle y entra, il l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Mon Dieu, Lauren ! Ça fait une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu, je commençais à m'inquiétais ! »

Camila avait relevé la tête, jugeant du regard le jeune homme. Elle l'examina rapidement, comme elle le faisait avec la plupart des personnes qu'elle examinait. Un jeune brun aux yeux bleus voir gris, assez grand. Il avait un badge accroché à sa veste avec inscrit dessus " ". Le regard de la brune s'assombrit, il avait l'air sympa, mais il était bien trop proche de Lauren à son goût.

« J'ai eu une semaine chargée avec les cours et mon père. » déclara la noiraude en soupirant. « Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je fais avec. »

« Hm hm... Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? Qui soit dit en passant, me regarde particulièrement mal. »

Lauren regarda donc la concernée qui ne changea pas son regard pour autant, elle pouffa de rire avant d'offrir une pichenette à la plus jeune.

« Calme toi, c'est mon ami. Je le connais depuis un bon moment maintenant. »

La cubaine se frotta le front sans relever, son regard s'étant adoucit à l'entente du mot "Ami" ce qui fit sourire le brun.

« Elle est muette ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Lauren ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Elle connaissait assez le tempérament de Camila pour savoir qu'elle allait l'agresser dans les secondes à venir. Du moins, à sa façon.

« Non, elle n'est juste pas d'humeur joviale depuis que Ty l'a emmerdé. Cet enfoiré se croit tout permis. »

« Ty... Tu veux dire Tyrone ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

Austin semblait beaucoup trop amusé de la situation, mais il avait toujours été comme ça. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Lauren l'aimait tant, il prenait toujours tout à la rigolade du moment que ce n'était pas très grave.

« Il fait son enfoiré, il profite du fait que Camila ne puisse pas se défendre pour la rabaisser. Malheureusement, elle ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. » dit-elle en grognant presque tandis que la concernée faisait la sourde. « Enfin peu importe. J'étais venue chercher de quoi manger. »

« Je te laisse faire ton tour habituel alors. Et si Ty vous cause encore des ennuis, vient me voir. J'ai des comptes à régler avec cet enfoiré. » dit-il en s'appuyant contre un mur.

Lauren lui sourit en hochant la tête avant de s'enfoncer dans les rayons, Camila avait reprit son expression d'un peu plus tôt. Bien que ça ne durerait pas plus longtemps que ça, la noiraude avait bel et bien l'intention de la faire parler. Donc après avoir acheté des gâteaux et des boissons, elles sortirent et regagnèrent le domicile de Camila en silence, encore une fois. On entendait juste le bruit du paquet de biscuit causé par la brune. Oui, elle ne perdait pas son appétit pour autant, c'était déjà ça. Cela voulait dire que les paroles de Tyrone l'avaient blessé, mais pas encore assez profondément. Du moins, c'était le diagnostique de Lauren.

« Camz, arrêtes de manger. J'aimerais qu'on discute. »

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que Lauren et Camila étaient arrivées et s'étaient installées dans la chambre de la brune. Cette dernière s'était vu porter par son amie, sans pour autant lâcher son paquet de gâteaux. Là, les deux filles étaient assises sur le lit de la plus jeune qui s'obstinait à garder silence. Lauren en eut marre, même si observer Camila se goinfrait été un passe-temps incroyablement génial, elles devaient parler. Donc sans prévenir, elle lui prit le paquet des mains. Attirant l'attention de la brunette qui menaçait la noiraude du regard.

« Je ne te le rendrais qu'une fois notre conversation terminée. »

« Il n'y a rien à redire sur ce qu'il s'est passé. » soupira-t-elle de manière agacé, pourquoi Lauren s'obstinait tant que ça à savoir ? « Tu l'as dis toi-même, c'est un abruti. »

« Ravis d'apprendre que tu m'écoutais Karla. »

La dite Karla fronça les sourcils, pourquoi avait-elle donné son nom complet à Lauren qui la charriait avec dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion ?

« Je t'écoute toujours. J'écoute et j'observe, je ne réponds que si c'est nécessaire Lauren. »

« J'avais remarqué depuis le temps. » elle posa le paquet de gâteaux à côté d'elle de sorte à ce que Camila ne puisse l'atteindre. « Bien qu'en début d'année, tu passais plus ton temps à m'observer qu'à m'écouter. Tu étais facilement gênée également, c'était adorable à voir. »

Maintenant qu'elle avait calmée la brune en la gênant, elle lui offrit son sourire en coin digne d'elle, ce qui avait toujours ce même effet sur Camila. Ses joues chauffaient légèrement. Malheureusement pour elle, le félin semblait avoir repéré sa cible. Le vert rencontre alors le brun, durant de longues minutes. La panthère savait pertinemment que Camila allait craquer, ce n'était qu'une question de temps... Au moment où cette dernière dévia son regard, elle avait gagné.

« Il m'a juste fait comprendre que personne ne voudrait de moi. Il tournait autour de moi pour me mettre dans son lit à cause d'un paris, il voulait se faire de l'argent. »

Elle avait baissé la tête, n'osant plus regarder Lauren. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ou même ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire. Surtout qu'elle savait Lauren impulsif à certain moment, sur certains sujets, donc si ça se trouve, elle allait sortir pour aller frapper une nouvelle fois cet abruti de Tyrone. Si elle le faisait, Camila n'aurait certainement pas la force de lui demander de rester. Une boule s'était formé dans sa gorge, de nouveau, elle était sur le point de pleurer. Elle remerciait ses longs cheveux de lui cacher le visage dans ce genre de circonstance. Elle put entendre Lauren soupirait, se calmait-elle ? Peut-être qu'elle avait réfléchi et qu'elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur... Puisqu'elle ne disait rien, Camila reprit.

« Il a peut-être raison... Je veux dire, en général les gens s'intéressent à moi par pitié, non pas parce qu'ils en ont envie mais parce qu'ils s'en sentent obligés. Alors maintenant que je ne peux plus vraiment marcher... »

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, Lauren lui releva la tête. Grosse erreur de sa part. Les yeux noisette de la brune étaient inondés de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus maintenir en elle. Par conséquent, elle put voir dans le regard de Lauren que si elle ajoutait un mot de plus, elle était cuite.

« Tyrone n'a jamais été très malin. Je suis sortie avec lui, ça n'a duré que deux semaines, j'ai vite compris qu'il n'était pas le genre de type à se préoccuper de sa partenaire. En deux jours je suis sûre qu'il m'avait déjà trompé, mais je savais à quoi m'attendre avec un mec comme lui. »

Pour le coup, Camila ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lauren lui disait ça subitement. Elle en apprenait un peu plus d'elle, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Peu importe, elle écoutait attentivement. Tout ce qui concernait la jeune femme l'intéressait.

« Il a essayé de lever la main sur moi quand je l'ai quitté, manque de peau, j'ai été plus rapide. Ce jour-là, c'était la première fois qu'il se prenait une gifle de la part d'une fille. »

Entre temps, Lauren avait commencé à caresser les joues de la brune. Elle se calmait doucement, l'étudiante en sciences savait comment s'y prendre avec l'étudiante en littérature. Elle était facile à calmer une fois qu'on avait compris le truc.

« Il m'a ensuite dit que personne ne voudrait de ma sale tronche. » dit-elle en se retenant de rire. « Donc je lui ai montré mon majeur avant de partir en lui précisant bien que la personne qui m'était destinée n'était certainement pas lui. »

Lauren était assez attendri par la bouille de Camila, elle ne pleurait plus et l'écouté comme si elle lui racontait une histoire.

« Tu as probablement dû lui dire quelque chose qui lui a déplu, il s'est donc braqué et t'a renvoyé la pareille volontairement et en double dégât. Un peu comme dans les jeux quand l'ennemi attaque ta base avec cinquante soldats, toi tu lui en envois cent. C'est ce qu'il a fait. » elle replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de la petite brune en souriant légèrement. « Il a certainement pensé que ce serait simple, qu'à première vue tu n'étais qu'une gamine qui se laissait faire. Mais Tyrone est con, il ne réfléchit pas. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour accepter de sortir avec lui. »

Camila sentit le soupir de Lauren contre ses lèvres. Elle aussi, se demandait comment elle avait bien pu sortir avec ce genre de mec. Elle ne comprenait pas. Lauren était une personne cultivée, intelligente, bourrée de talent, attentionné... Tout le contraire de Ty.

« Je ne ferai pas l'erreur deux fois, la prochaine personne avec qui je décide de sortir devra me supporter jusque la fin. »

En disant cela, le regard émeraude de Lauren avait changé, il était sombre mais brûlé de désir. Camila ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, pourtant même comme ça il était magnifique. Il dégageait quelque chose de brûlant, de chaud, qu'elle ne pourrait clarifier. Il avait quelque chose d'attirant, d'interdit... Oui, elle était hypnotisée par le regard de son amie...

Et le temps d'un instant, d'une seconde, d'un battement de cils, les lèvres de Lauren rencontrèrent celles de Camila. Elle n'avait pas été surprise, mais il lui fallut un millième de seconde pour se rendre compte de la situation. Lauren l'embrassait. Lauren Jauregui l'embrassait vraiment. Le baiser auquel elle répondu été doux, lent, rempli des sentiments naissants des deux jeunes femmes. Il allait à son rythme tout simplement. Le baiser parfait pour Camila qui n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit sur les lèvres et surtout pas de cette manière. Là, elle pouvait également confirmer que son estomac était rempli de papillons. C'était une drôle de sensation, mais une sensation horriblement agréable.

Durant le baiser, elle n'avait plus pensé à quoique ce soit, son esprit s'était vidé. Elle avait fermé les yeux, elle voulait profiter de ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Lauren faisait durer l'échange, c'était elle qui avait le contrôle de ce bisou... Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour attraper la brune par les cuisses afin de la mettre sur ses cuisses à elle. Durant cette action que Camila avait à peine remarqué, le baiser avait changé de température, la noiraude était allée demander accès à la bouche de la brune, cette dernière le lui autorisa timidement. Là, c'était le terrain de jeu de Lauren. La métisse n'ayant aucune expérience, se laissait tout bonnement faire, savourant simplement. Lauren embrassait parfaitement bien, ses lèvres étaient douces, elle menait la danse sans mal et faisait en sorte de ne pas brusquer sa... Petite amie. Oui, c'était ça le terme... Elle allait au rythme de Camila, comme si elle lui donnait une leçon. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente que la brune ne puisse plus suivre, elle rompu alors le baiser, venant poser son front contre celui de sa nouvelle petite amie, elles reprenaient toutes les deux leur souffle. Camila sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ses lèvres et ses joues étaient brûlante, son esprit lui, complètement troublé. Ses bras étaient autour du cou de Lauren dont elle sentait le souffle se mêlait au sien. Elles restèrent ainsi durant un moment, avant que l'une d'elle ne se mette à sourire bêtement, provoquant un sourire complètement niais de la part de l'autre.

Un doux silence refit surface dans la chambre de l'étudiante, aucune des deux filles ne voulaient briser ce calme si apaisant.

« Tu vas donc devoir me supporter pour le restant de tes jours, Karla. » avait murmuré Lauren avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. « Ce qui veut dire que si tu te rabaisses encore une fois, je te le ferais payer très chère, compris, Karla ? »

Lauren prenait un malin plaisir d'appeler Camila par son premier prénom. Elle trouvait ça amusant, et puis, ''Karla'' lui allait comme un gant. Ça collait parfaitement avec son visage enfantin. Mais la concernée était comme sur un nuage, le baiser que lui avait offert Lauren était bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu s'imaginer.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » ricana la jeune femme. « Tu es encore sous l'effet du baiser, c'est adorable. »

Qui plus est, Camila avait toujours cet air totalement niais cloué au visage. Mais à la suite du mot ''adorable'' elle revint finalement sur Terre. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte de sa position. Elle était assise sur les cuisses de Lauren, ses jambes étaient étendues sur les côtés, et pour conclure, elle avait ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune corbeau. Durant le baiser elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait, oui, elle était gênée. Et en repensant à la scène juste avant, elle l'était d'autant plus. Pour ne rien arranger, pour tenter de cacher sa gêne, elle vint enfouir son visage au creux du cou de l'artiste. Ce qui soit dit en passant, la fit bien rire. Les réactions en chaînes de Camila étaient adorables et drôles à voir. Son air béat avait changé petit à petit, laissant place à une bouille affreusement gênée.

« Camz ? » n'ayant aucune réponse, elle se permit de poser sa main sur l'arrière de la tête de sa petite amie. « C'était ton premier bisou, hein ? »

Elle avait parfaitement bien remarqué que Lauren la taquinait mais à la fois, elle lui demandait cela sérieusement. Donc elle hocha la tête en marmonnant un peu.

« Je n'ai rien compris Camz. » fit-elle remarqué en riant de plus belle.

« C'était parfait Lolo... »

Un énorme sourire prit place sur les lèvres de l'aînée, ses craintes d'avoir foiré avaient disparu. Donc elle soupira silencieusement de soulagement, ce qui n'échappa tout de même pas à la cubaine, même si elle n'avait pas relevé. Et puis, Lauren s'était mise à lui faire des papouilles, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Demain je vais faire taire Tyrone pour de bon, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

« Hmm... Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Dans mon fauteuil, je ne peux qu'observer. »

« Je vais t'embrasser devant cet abruti. Tu verras, il ne va plus oser s'approcher de toi. Dans tous les cas, nous sommes gagnantes. »

Perplexe, la brune releva la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Lauren. Et sur le coup, elle craignait qu'elle ne l'ait embrassée juste pour prouver à Tyrone qu'elle pouvait facilement trouver quelqu'un qui voulait d'elle.

Lauren semblait l'avoir lu dans le regard de sa princesse, elle lui avait offert un sourire rassurant.

« Camz, je t'ordonne tout de suite d'écarter ces pensées de ton esprit. Je vais te dire pourquoi nous sommes gagnantes, premièrement parce que maintenant je suis tout à toi, tu es la personne qui devra me supporter jusque la fin, malheureusement. »

Malheureusement ? Non, Camila avait l'impression d'être la plus chanceuse.

« Ensuite, si je t'embrasse devant ce con, je vais lui couper toute envie de t'approcher de plus de cent mètres. Il saura que s'il te touche, il aura droit à une stérilisation gratuite. Et enfin, je lui montrerais qu'il avait tort et, que la personne qui veut bien de ma sale tronche est une adolescente aux airs enfantins. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, de base elle était d'accord avec ce que disait Lauren. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive à la conclusion en tout cas.

« Je veux bien t'aider, juste parce que tu embrasses merveilleusement bien. Mais par contre, je ne suis pas une ado aux airs enfantins. »

Lauren avait arqué un sourcil, juste parce qu'elle embrassait bien ? Elle avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Bien sûr Camila, comme si elle allait te croire. La noiraude secoua la tête de droite à gauche. En voyant que sa nouvelle petite amie allait ajouter quelque chose, elle prit l'initiative de la faire taire en l'embrassant à nouveau, chastement. Ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien.

« Ne fait pas ça à chaque fois que je veux passer mes nerfs sur toi. Ce n'est pas dans les règles du jeu, c'est de la triche. »

« Je t'aime Camila. » déclara soudainement Lauren en caressant avec délicatesse la joue de la concernée.

« Je t'aime aussi Lauren. » répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence, nichant à nouveau son visage contre l'étudiante en science.

* * *

 _ **Camren Kiss mon gaaaaaars.**_

 _ **Non en vrai.**_

 _ **Je suis assez satisfaite de la description de leur bisou.**_

 _ **Sur ce, passer une bonne année 2018.**_


End file.
